Je t'aime
by Kristastic
Summary: Jane & Maura have known each other since they were kids, & wind up working together when Maura relocates back to Boston after a family move to Europe years later. Jane realizes how strong her feelings are for her best friend, but does Maura reciprocate? And even if she does, how will it affect their work life? Covers S5 so not spoiler free. Also with Frost still alive.
1. Chapter 1: New Love

**A/N: THIS IS NOT SPOILER FREE! If you are not caught up on Season 5 then please do not read this story because it will ruin the show's continuity. But if you don't mind the spoiler then okay go for it. The first few chapters are going to time jump especially this prequel and chapter one but stay with me. And please be kind, I've never tapped into the Rizzels story line writing wise but I really wanted to share this. Reviews, complaints, critiques are all welcome. But again be kind.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nouvel Amour: A Prequel**

It happened so fast that it had snuck up on the tall brunette one afternoon on her rare days off. She was at Maura's, barefoot; sitting pretzel style on her bed discussing how they'd take care of the baby she was now carrying after breaking it off with Casey. Casey had said he would be involved and that they would figure it out but his tour had been extended.

Maura had a glass of wine in her hand, Jane desperate to wrestle it out of her hands and take a tiny sip but knew Maura wouldn't have any of it.

"Well. Statistically speaking a baby with two mom's grow up just as well as they do, if not better than with a man and a woman." Maura took a small sip, her legs tucked under herself still in her skirt.

"Two moms?" Jane echoed. That's when it hit Jane. That's when her stomach flip-flopped, not due to the new life inside her, but to how she felt about Maura. She had said the baby was _theirs_. And Jane knew that all the nights they had been spending together, the pillow talk, trusting her with her secret despite she blabbed it to her mom. No. all the years they've spent together, she knew why it had never worked out with anyone else. She was in love with her dear sweet best friend Maura. How had she not seen this before? Never in her life had she felt more at ease and safe than she had with Maura. Never had she trusted anyone more than the beautiful blonde sitting next to her. She was in love. It had crossed her mind before, but she shook it off and took it as love, not love-love many times before. Hell even Frost had said she and Maura would make a great couple and now she began to wonder if he had been trying to hint at what Jane had been suppressing. Things had been building up to this moment.

"Yes. You and I will raise the little one. You can do the man stuff, throwing the baseball, I can take her to ballet classes-" Maura's voice had pulled her out of her musings.

"Man stuff?" She echoed.

"Jane. Let's be honest. I cannot throw a ball to save my life."

"That doesn't make me a man."

"You are correct Jane it doesn't. I just was implying you know more about sports than I and would be better at other things than you. We both have our strong suits. I meant no offense. Girls can do anything guys can do.

Jane laughed before answering. "I understand. I'll do the sports since I was a tom boy and you can do the tea parties since Constance had that with you."

Maura smiled, pleased she understood what she had meant. If it were up to her, no matter what gender the kid would be playing with whatever he or she wanted. Jane was raised gender neutral and she found herself jealous of that. It didn't matter Jane was a girl, she was never forbidden from playing from Lego's or GI Joes like she had been.

Jane resisted the urge to reach out and caress her sweet doctors hair. But she knew, knew Maura didn't play for that team. _Her_ team. She shook her head from the thought and focused on the now, now was not the time to realize how Maura's lips looked as they puckered and took a sip. Or how she held a glass. Oh god. She was in love with her best friend…

"How do you know it'll be a girl Maur?" Attempting to mask her realization and feelings and continue on as normal between the two.

"I don't I just thought it would be nice to have a little girl running around."

Maura put her glass down and studied Jane.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Jane was sweating and picking at the fringe of her boston red soxs sweatshirt.

"Huh?"

"Jane you're sweating. Are you going to throw up?"

"Um maybe."

"It's the hormones, here hold on let me get you a cold compress."

"Maur- you don't have to-" Maura waved a hand, just like Jane did when she heard something but was going to do it anyway.

_Oh Maura what have you done to me… _Jane thought as Maura padded barefoot into her master bath to get her a cold towel. It had taken the woman five years to realize it, but the whole time, since the first day they had worked together, hell since the first day they had class together in high school, making it what, 20 years? Maura was the one she loved and had always loved.

* * *

**Many Years Ago...**

It was the first day of school in a new place for Maura and she had high hopes she'd make a good first impression. She was often the outcast, spewing to many facts or just not picking up on social cues. It was the start of 9th grade, her freshman year of high school and Constance had enrolled her at Saint Catherine's the moment they had settled into Boston. She had pressed her uniform nice and neat the night before, packed and repacked her bag and packed a healthy lunch, knowing cafeteria food was certainly the less healthy of an option out there.

She walked, head held high into her first class, having done an orientation the week before with her mother about where each classroom was and was appropriate behavior, (cellphones when class was not in session, no being out of uniform unless it was a Friday) and which locker was hers. Maura was determined that this year would be her year. She took a spot in the second row, aware her first teacher, Mr. Eckles did not have seating assignments, and other students began to trickle in. A tall, thin brunette took the seat behind her, Maura had noticed her as soon as she walked in, confident and looking a tad rebellious.

"Rizzoli." Mr. Eckles said from behind his desk, sorting what Maura presumed were the syllabus' for the day.

"Yes sir?"

"Your shirt. It's not school uniform." He said. "You have five minutes before the bell rings to change it or it's detention."

"But sir, our washing machine broke…" Maura was trying not to eaves drop but it was hard since the girl was right behind her.

"Rizzoli, change it before the bell and it won't be a problem."

The girl, Rizzoli, whom Maura assumed was her last name, sighed and muttered an obscenity only she could hear. She bit her lip, ignoring the cringe she had when she had said the bad word, Maura had a thing about language... She turned in her seat to face her.

"My lockers right outside the classroom. I have a spare of everything. I'm prone to spilling coffee on things so I stocked my locker with extras just in case. You could borrow my polo if you like." Maura offered. "Oh and I'm Maura Isles, just moved here from Italy." She realized she hadn't properly introduced herself and her mother would have chastised her. She held out her hand.

"You don't have to do that. Really. And I'm Jane, Jane Rizzoli." Jane took her hand and shook it, then brushed a mess off curls out of her face.

"Oh it's no trouble. Why go to detention if you could avoid it? Seems only logical you should change into something proper." She said.

Jane stared at her for a beat. She had never met someone who spoke so regally. Especially at the age of what, 15?

"Take her up on her offer Rizzoli. Four minutes." Mr. Eckles had been eavesdropping himself but didn't even look up from his desk when he said it. Not that either of them had been speaking low.

"Well. Okay then. Let's get me in proper uniform." Jane smirked and the two left their backpacks under their desks as they walked into the hall.

Jane followed Maura to her locker, which as she had promised was right outside the hall.

"So Italy huh?" Jane mused as Maura turned her lock to the right, then to the left, then back to the right.

"Yes. My parents travel a lot for work so naturally I go with them if it requires a move." She handed her a white polo, one of the two hanging from her locker she had cleaned and supplied during the tour.

"I've never even been out of the country. I'm guessing you're living near Beacon Hill?" She said as Maura shut her locker. Maura nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked as Jane took the polo.

"You don't hear parents traveling abroad and Italy alot unless it means money. Not that I'm judging you, really. Was just curious." Jane saw the pained look in Mauras face as soon as she said money. Jane was not one to judge someone on money but personality so she quickly backpedaled with her comment.

"Oh. No, well you're right, it seems most people with wealth live off Beacon Hill." Maura stated.

Jane took the polo and walked to the girls bathroom right next to the classroom. Maura shut her locker, waiting not saying anything or moving. She had given her the shirt and didn't know what to do next.

"Come with me, I want to hear about Italy. It'll take a minute I promise, don't want to strip in the hallway now do I?" Jane joked, somehow sensing the girls discomfort.

Maura was surprised, she knew girls traveled in packs to the bathroom but then again, she had never had a real friend before so all of this was new territory for her. Not that Jane was her friend. She had just offered her proper clothing.

"Oh, um, yes, of course." She trailed after Jane.

"Thank you Maura for this. It was very kind of you to offer when we've only just met." Jane said as she yanked her grey polo that she had hoped no one would have noticed off.

"No-no problem." Maura stammered. She was enamored with Jane's physic. She was toned yet still feminine. Her angular face was grinning at Maura as she pulled on the white shirt and tucked it into her skirt. Jane was beautiful and it took all she could not to say that out loud.

"So do you miss Italy yet? I love looking at pictures of the Ponte Vecchio, Venice and Tuscany." She asked her as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Not particularly. Venice was lovely to live in but it's sinking at a fast rate-" She stopped herself. She was not going to be that girl who yammered on with facts. This was her new chance.

"It's sinking?" Jane asked intrigued at the young woman infront of her.

"Yes it is actually, slowly but surely one day there will be no Venice. It's rather unfortunate but with global warming and the rising of the sea, building a city on water... So therefore it's slowly sinking." Maura could have smacked herself outright then in there. Why had she just blabbed all that?

But to her surprise Jane laughed, a genuine laugh, not a cruel one that Maura was used to. "That's amazing. How do you know all that?"

"I read a lot." She answered simply, surprised she hadn't scared off the beautiful brunette before her.

"Hm. Well how is Boston treating you?" She asked still grinning, a grin which Maura wished she could photograph to memory.

"I'm still new to Boston and love exploring. I was going to go out after school if the homework load wasn't to heavy and maybe do some sight seeing. Boston Harbor, Museum of Fine Arts, USS Constitution museum..."

"I could come with you if you like. I've grown up here my whole life and on top of all that history, I can show you good places to eat." Jane opened the door of the classroom for Maura.

Maura crossed the threshold, wondering why Jane was being so nice to her. Was it just because she offered her a shirt and she wanted to make it up to her? She's read about this, making things even so you don't have to repay someone else back later.

"I mean if you'd rather go alone…"Jane said, sensing Maura's hesitation.

"Oh no, no, it would be great to have someone show me around." Maura answered and they both slipped into their seats seconds before the bell rang.

"Great, sounds like a plan. And I'll have this shirt washed and pressed as soon as I can. Meet me outside after school?" Jane asked.

"Yes, yes I will."

Mr. Eckles beamed at Maura and then nodded at Jane before handing out the syllabus.

_Had Maura just made her first friend?_


	2. Chapter 2: Love Me

AN: Thank you for the review oneluv4u!

And for the anon as Seriously... First I really hope you're reading it. I totally understand it's unfortunate at how I left it because as soon as you brought that to light I realized I hadn't posted my updated chapter on that particular part and it just seemed like Maura was like OHHH you're a "boy" and I'm a "girl" and that is annoying, the implications since I didn't go on further are just shite. Gender roles are more fulid these days in my opinion and the way I left it sounded sexist. Really. Not my intent. Writing has it's flaws and I don't have a beta tester. Anyway, I was raised as a "boy" whatever the hell that means these days. And I meant zero offense. I updated the chapter and continued the conversation to see it fit. When I was a kid I was made fun of because I was a tom boy. I digress. Basically all I was trying to say was Maura was just more familiar at the feminine things and Jane better at the knowledge of sports so the future baby will have whatever he or she needs in life. It was meant more as of both of them have whatever the kid needs as covered. I hope you read the update. I'm pro gender equality (you have no idea my boyfriend could write a novel, and so could my ex girlfriend). My father raised me to be equal gender wise and I apologize if I caused any offense. Really. Thats to all of you reading.

Anyway, Still outlining and playing with the idea of the present and past being thrown together in flashbacks. I hope you guys enjoy the case, there's a reason I had it play out in a certain way. This a long one so I hope you all stick around! Let me know what you guys think!

**Chapter 2: Avec Amour**

_**Past:**_

It had turned out to be one of the best days Jane Rizzoli had had in a long time. There was no usual thinking of the chaos of life at home; she was simply able to relax and learn about her new classmate.

Although Maura's interests were a little, different, than those of girls her age, she was not one to judge. And although she would never admit it, she had learned a lot more about Boston history in one afternoon than most of her history classes thanks to her. It turned out that the two of them had four classes together, including AP English, and Maura could speak three and half languages (a tad annoying, how could someone be so intelligent?) and had lived in five different countries. She was something else which is probably what had drove Jane to sit near her this morning in the first place.

"Jane, may I be blunt?" The blonde tilted her head biting her lip.

Jane paused, mid bite to her burger. Maura looked almost… scared.

"Sure Maura. What is it?"

"Did you ask to come with me today because you pitied me? Or just wanted to thank me for letting you borrow my shirt? Because if you don't want to spend time together again I understa-"

At this Jane put her burger down and leaned forward unsure where this was coming from.

"Maura if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have asked to tag along. Why would I just come out here?"

Maura hummed. She flashed back to the one time she had thought she had made a true friend. After "hanging out with her" three times, she had stopped answering Maura's calls or saying hello in the hallways. She even went as far as putting a bunch of dolls in her locker once she had learned she wanted to become a medical examiner and gave her the nickname Queen of the Dead. Tears began to form and slip down her face thinking about it.

"Maura?" Jane brought her out of the memory, concerned that this interesting girl was now crying. "Come on, I know I said I was broke and refused to let you pay for a swanky dinner but the fries here aren't _that_ bad."

Maura fused her eyebrows together before getting the joke and even let out a small giggle causing Jane to smile bright at her.

_Jane_. The beautiful girl who had laughed at her, in a kind way as her body language had showed, when she had told her hours earlier, all the inaccuracies about the night ride of Paul Revere. Who had told her that although she may not like it, eating a hot dog from a street vendor would not indeed kill her and the germs would be good for her immune system instead of calling her a freak. A truth that she couldn't argue with.

Could Jane be different? She had been hurt physically and emotionally, teased and pushed. But the way Jane had stuck up for her brother at school today, resulting in detention on Friday because she had punched a junior for taunting the youngest Rizzoli about some sort of family issues screamed protector to Maura. Jane had even sought her out at lunch and asked her to sit with her and her friends, and even though she did lightly tease her about the healthy lunch it had not felt cruel. It had felt, friendly. The brunette's body language was genuine, and she felt not sense of being double-crossed. There was only one way to test this hypothesis.

"Jane. My nickname used to be Queen of the Dead because I know what I want to be when I grow up…" She started.

"Okay." Jane answered, taking a drink of her Coke not sure where this was going.

"I want to be a medical examiner."

Jane did not reply, only listened, her expression neutral starting to realize that Maura may not have shared what she was sharing so openly if there wasn't for a reason.

"I want to speak for the dead, because- because well… The living find me a freak. Anyone who acted like they wanted to be my friend was indeed, not a friend but using me to find a new way to tease me. It was like a game. Who can hurt Maura the most?"

Jane's stomach dropped. She wanted to hunt those kids down and kick them in the shins until they apologized. Ma had always said she had never acted like a lady and was prone to anger when it came to protecting those she cared about. And although it had only been a day, she had come to care for the blonde girl in front of her. She swallowed her anger, aware that that was the past and from this moment on Maura would be safe and sound from bullies if she had any say.

"Maura. Give me your hand." Jane saw the blonde look up sheepishly, hiding back tears.

She stretched it out over the table. Jane gave it a tight squeeze and rubbed her thumb over the top, causing Maura to tingle and steady her emotions.

"I am not hanging out with you for any malicious reason and I will not allow anyone to make fun of you or call you Queen of the Dead ever again. You are my friend, and I think it's wonderful you're choosing to speak for those who can no longer speak for themselves. That does not make you a freak. It makes you special, in a good way." She gave her hand one last big squeeze before breaking the bond.

Maura's smile was so big Jane was convinced her jaw was going to break.

* * *

**Present:**

Jane was pacing back and forth, biting her thumbnail staring at the case board. It had been two weeks since her revelation of how she felt about Maura, and she had yet to tell her, debating if she even should. _Would it change their friendship if she didn't reciprocate_? Jane hated not knowing what to do. If it had been any other situation she would have gone straight to Maura and asked her for advice. Maura had sensed something was different, but assessed it was due to the pregnancy she was hiding from the precinct, which was growing more and more difficult as each week went by. Angela didn't help either, dropping baby hints whenever they frequented the café.

Jane turned on her heel and hummed in thought.

"I know this wasn't an accident." She said, voice thicker than usual due to exhaustion. She tapped her finger on the picture of the victim's sister on their board for emphasis. "Maura is doing the tox screen. And she's looking over the body." Frost said leaning back in his chair, trying to see what Jane was seeing. She was an excellent detective; he'd trust her gut over anyone else's any day.

"Okay, let's order something to eat and go over it all again after a break." Jane threw her hands up in frustration. Tears threatening to trickle down her face.

"Janie?" Frankie pulled her sister aside noticing the change in her demeanor.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

Frankie knew better than that, once Ma had found out the Rizzoli clan all knew they were expecting a little one.

"Let's go see if Maura has found anything. Korsak, Chinese sound good?" He threw a glance at his fellow detective and sergeant. Both men had noticed Jane's intensity, even more than usual but chose not to ask, knowing if she wanted them to know she'd tell them.

"Yeah…" Jane trailed off, half unaware of her brother leading her to the elevator with his hand on the small of her back.

He stayed silent until they stepped inside.

"Baby hormones?"

Jane smacked him in the shoulder, regretting it immediately because she knew he was right and only trying to help. Still, it was annoying when her little brother was right.

"Janie!" He yelped.

"Sorry, sorry!" She held up her hands. "It's just two girls died. Their mom and dad lost both their girls in one week. And the second to a suicide? We talked to Claire just a day ago and she was the glue keeping that family together. And she just decides to swallow a bunch of pills and chug down whiskey so her parents feel more pain? No. Nope. Claire was stronger than that. It's not sitting right with me."

"You don't know that Janie…" He said and squeezed her shoulder. They stepped off the floor and headed to meet Maura.

The case they had picked up was particularly grueling and had taken a turn for the worse this afternoon. They thought that they had solved it all up in a neat little bow but her sister was brought in, a supposed suicide. It had all started a week ago...

* * *

"You can't just buy a thousand dollar stroller Maura!" Jane stared at the green contraption, with all the bells and whistles including a wrist strap for running, a place to put shopping bags underneath and a little mobile to entertain the baby.

"Why not? Do you not like it?" Maura pouted, she wanted the little boy or girl to have the safest things possible and knew that Jane couldn't afford to do so on her salary. Plus the color had been to die for when she was doing some shopping earlier that afternoon.

Jane sighed and looked over at Maura. She hated it when she spent her money on her, but knew the blonde's heart had been in the right place.

"No it's not that I don't like it. It's just too much to ask from you. I was in a simple stroller when I was a baby and I turned out fine."

"Those things are so unsafe! Jane those buckles were no better than a pair of shoe strings!"

She rolled her eyes smiling at the image. Her mother carting her around in a stroller that had shoe strings as a buckle.

Maura reached out and placed her hand on the small of Jane's back causing Jane to shiver.

"Too cold?" Maura asked, concerned.

"No, no, just got a chill." Jane was acutely aware that Maura hadn't moved her hand.

"I just want you and the little tiny human to be safe. Please let me do this for you."

_How could she say no to her doctor? _

Before she could answer, both the doctor and the detectives phone buzzed.

"Isles."

"Rizzoli."

And the two of them were already in motion, pulling on shoes and jackets, Jane grabbing her keys, badge and gun; Maura her kit and two waters for the drive, and a power bar for Jane, working together to leave quickly without even sharing a word. They had done this so many times they had it down to a rhythm.

A half hour later they arrived on scene, a house had been broken into and a 17-year-old girl strangled. The mother, father and sister had been out to the movies, only to come home to a tragedy.

Jane watched Maura as she snapped on gloves and boots before stepping into the home. Maura had pulled her hair up revealing her neck, something Jane now thought of kissing whenever she saw it.

Stop it. Focus. You're here to do a job.

They had been first on the scene, and as Maura placed her kit down Jane circled the girls bedroom, noting the broken glass window, the over turned chair and end table. She memorized it, tried to picture what exactly happened first and how the girl had ended up on the floor strangled to death. She took a moment to look at the photos on her desk, smiling and happy. The posters on her wall of BCU and bands. Then she shut her eyes, thinking.

"What have we got?" Frankie and Frost had arrived, Korsak on desk duty until his blood pressure was in check, something that only raised it, now that he isn't out on the field.

"Well, our girl is a fighter. She has skin cells under her fingernails."

That made Jane smile. She hunched down next to Maura, careful not to invade her space and looked at the body.

"Sarah. This is Jane. Together she and I are going to figure out who did this." She whispered and Jane smiled, loving Maura for being perfect the way she is.

"Jane come look at this." Frost asked as he pointed at the broken glass by the window.

"What is it?" Then she saw it. Blood. A tiny little speck on one shard.

"Now we're talking."

Frost bagged the evidence and Jane continued to walk around looking for anything else they may have missed.

They questioned the family, learning there was no one who didn't like Sarah. She was active in charity work, had a boyfriend, was close to her sister, made great grades, was accepted early to BCU and the only reason why she didn't go out with her family today was because she had a bad cold and she wanted to nap. They got everything they could, apologized to the family for their loss and retreated back to the station only for Jane to get a call from Claire.

"Miss Rizzoli?"

"Claire? Is everything all right?"

"Yes I just needed to tell you something. I didn't have the heart to tell you in front of my parents. It might be relevant to the case…" Claire's voice was shaky and she was holding back tears.

"What is it?" She was sitting at her desk staring at Frost's "action" figure he had bought from his mom's yard sale years ago.

"Sarah was on a break with her boyfriend Jacob. My parents don't know. She started to have feelings for her math tutor and didn't think it was fair to be with someone if she liked someone else. Thing is, Sarah is bi, and her tutor is a woman. My parent's don't know…" She said it again.

Jane paused. A possible hate crime? Crime of passion? _Jeez and this happens when I'm having mixed feelings._

"Miss Rizzoli?" Claire sniffled.

"Yes. Yes. Sorry. You've been very helpful. I won't say anything to your parents. Let me know if you think of anything else and again, I'm so sorry for your loss."

The week went by with matching the DNA under the fingernails to Sarah's tutor Lena. Sarah had faked sick to spend the afternoon with her, and things had gotten intimate, resulting in the skin marks. Lena had admitted to her that she had scratch marks on her back, even lifted her shirt to prove it. And she had a solid alibi for the time of death. That left the blood DNA found which matched the boyfriend, however he had had an alibi, he had been at school with his coach training.

Then came the break in the case. Six days later they learned that the coach had covered for Jason, all for the sole reason that they were going to lead the school to win the playoffs. The coach had come in and confessed. And that same day, after Jane had called to give the family the good news, Claire had been found dead that afternoon, stole her mothers sleeping pills and bottle of whiskey in the bathtub gone from this world.

Frankie and Jane stepped off the elevator, recollecting her thoughts rolling her shoulders.

"Jane you okay?" Maura asked pulling off her scrubs. "I was just coming to find you."

Jane felt a sense of calm as soon as she saw the blonde. The tears that had been threatening to fall were gone.

Frankie glanced at Jane, something was different in the way she looked at Maura but he didn't question it. In all due time, he mused to himself.

"I'm fine. Baby hormones." She answered shooting a smile to her brother.

"Oh well did you take your prenatal vitamins?" She asked.

"Oh Maur- not you too. I have been getting texts from Ma almost every hour." She whined.

"I'm just saying Jane it is important to stay on top of things. And you look exhausted." She ran her thumb under Jane's eye and frowned.

"Maur- why were you coming to find us?"

"Please let it be good news." Frankie muttered.

"It wasn't an accident." She said pulling her hand away from Jane.

Jane turned to Frankie and smiled, spreading her hands wide, a clear I told you so on her face. But then the smile faltered, meaning her killer was still out there.

"Come let me tell you guys together and then we are getting you home so you can sleep."

Jane waved her hand. "I'm fine."

"You're staying with me tonight that way I can make sure you actually sleep."

Well in that case…

The three rode up the elevator to the bullpen where Korsak was forking a giant eggroll off his plate.

"Korsak! Put that down!" Maura snapped. They all turned to stare at her. "If you eat that you will never get off desk duty. Do you know how much sodium is in that egg roll?"

"No…" He looks like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Frost, Frankie and Jane all begin to laugh.

"Over 2,040 mg. That's no way to help yourself. Put it down." He sheepishy obliged.

She walked over the takeout spread on the spare table and picked up beef and broccoli.

"Here. I only want you back on the team. I apologize if I was too harsh."

Korsak smiled, "I appreciate you looking out of me. Thank you."

Jane walked over and snatched the egg roll he had dropped.

"Mmmm. So tasty." She waved it in front of him laughing.

"Jane you're intolerable." Maura tisked but happy to see her laughing.

"Korsak how can you be such a big animal lover yet eat their friends?" Frost asked as Korsak spired five pieces of beef on his fork.

"I'm a complicated man. And once you get to be my age and you have to cut back on certain foods, well. Good luck junk food man."

"Hey now, my body is a temple." Frost patted his toned stomach.

"I saw your toned stomach eating a bag of gummy bears as lunch as you were setting up your new toy." Korsak said gesturing to the new surface tab they had all gotten.

Jane began to laugh, glad that the witty banter between the two had become out of affection instead of frustration like it was years before.

"Okay guys, back to the task at hand. Maura has some news for us." Frankie grabs an eggroll for himself, and Frost continues to eat his chow mien.

"Yes well. I have good news. It was not a suicide. She was murdered. And I know who did it, I just don't know why."

All eyes were on Maura now.

"Who and how do you know this?"

"She bit her attacker when they tried to pry her mouth open. I found blood not belonging to her in between her right bicuspid and on her finger, the one that had been placed over the tub instead of the water. And there was bruising on her wrists that didn't show until post mortum, someone held her down. Forced her to take the pills and drink making the pills mix. The blood was a match to Jacob's. Her time of death matches before you picked him up. He had enough time to kill her, put her in the tub and make it look like a suicide and get back to the field, where moments later you picked him up due to the coach coming forward. I just don't know why… Why he would do this to her too."

And with that Jane swept past her and into the holding cell. It took her and Frost two hours to get a confession, but they got it. Claire had been a lesbian. And since it was a lesbian who had taken away Jacobs girlfriend from him, he felt the need to take it out on Claire.

"You're ignorant and stupid." She had spewed. "We caught you and you are going to pay for what you did to that family. You are scum! Ignorant scum!"

Frost forced her out of the interrogation room.

"Go home Jane I got it from here."

They were at Maura's, sitting in the kitchen.

"You cracked the second death case in record time." Jane compliment Maura as she was finishing up the final touches to their dinner.

"Thank you Jane."

"Janie, Maura. How do I look?" Angela came around the corner in a dress holding a large tote.

"You look lovely Angela!"

"You look great Ma." Jane beamed at her.

"What's the occasion?" Maura asked spooning out a kale salad and spaghetti for Jane and then for herself.

"I'm spending the night at Sean's place."

"Oh how lovely-" Maura started.

"Ma!" Jane shouted at the same time. "Really? You couldn't have lied?"

"Jane I am a grown woman and I can sleep with whomever I please."

"I didn't say that. I said just don't tell me."

"Sex is natural and healthy Jane. Why orgasms can cure headaches and the hippocampus-"

Jane buried her hands over her ears and started going, "la la la la not going to think about my mother having sex. Have a good time but don't go into detail. I love you Ma."

Maura and Angela both smiled at Jane.

She pulled up her head and grinned back.

Her mother said goodbye and the girls set down at the table to eat. "I got you a present Jane."

"Oh god if it's another stroller…"

"No but it's something you want. Badly."

"And what do I want?"

"Beer."

"You are letting ME have beer?" She turned to watch Maura pad to the fridge.

"Yes. A root beer." She smiled putting it in front of her.

Jane laughed a deep laugh making Maura dance with pride on the inside.

They finished dinner, chatting about if Frankie had a crush on the new detective and if he and Frost were going to compete again over the woman they have deemed "Hot Cop", a kind young rookie blonde named Jessica. It couldn't go worse than the woman, Riley, who wound up being a drug dealer. Atleast Jessica actually was on the force.

They watched a movie, Maura stroking Jane's hair as she finally let out sobs, mourning the loss of the two daughters of the Parker family all thanks to an ignorant man. Maura didn't question why Jane had begun to cry and Jane was thankful for that. Maura switched the movie over to one of their guilty pleasures, a show Jane had gotten her into, Golden Girls. They were half asleep after the third episode and both went up stairs. Jane took a quick shower while Maura laid out her outfit for the next morning. It wasn't the first sleepover they've had and they both had their routines.

Once they were both ready for bed, clean teeth, clean PJ's, Jane in her spandex shorts and loose t-shirt, Maura looking like she could walk the runway in her matching silk top and bottom, they both plopped into bed. Maura always on the left, Jane on the right. They yanked the violet sheets over one another and Maura clicked off her light and set her alarm for the morning.

"Maura, we don't have work tomorrow, it's Saturday." She mumbled annoyed her alarm was going to go off and wanting nothing but to sleep in.

"I know, I only set it for nine hours from now, doesn't mean you have to get up when I do." She answered. Jane plugged her phone into the charger, as a homicide detective you were always on call.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asked as did her final stretched and laid down completely.

"Nothing." She mumbled back.

"Lies." Maura sang song. Something she had learned from Jane.

"I am not lying Maura."

"I can hear your brain thinking from over here." She answered.

It was true. Her mind was racing. She loved the way Maura looked in her sleepwear. She was upset that two people died due to ignorance of not understanding same sex love or any of the LGBT? community. She couldn't stand those who judged. She was wondering how long she could keep up this act that she wasn't in love with her best friend. That she would have to tell everyone she was pregnant and get put behind a desk (this she didn't mind so much as she would always protect her baby, _their_ baby).

"You're still thinking. It's so loud it's like being in a concert hall." Maura grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself. Her best friend knew her so well but she didn't reply, she stared at the wall clock Maura had, indicating it was 11:54 PM October 11th. It was a gift from Jane actually. Maura had complained once she hated waking up and not knowing how much longer she had to sleep without pulling out her phone. Something as a surprise to Jane, she thought she could calculate anything but sleep slowed her down a bit.

Finally breaking the silence Maura spoke.

"I know you hate bigotry as much as I do but why did you completely go off on Jacob? I'm not saying he had no right to the verbal lashing but it seems a tad out of character for you. You're more "there is no reason to murder someone" and cuff and book them type." She said. They rolled so that they were both facing each other.

Jane propped herself up staring at Maura with the help of the moonlight. She looked stunning.

"How did you know about that?"

"Barry told me. He told me to keep an eye on you tonight."

Damnit Frost.

"Baby hormones." Was all she can manage to choke out.

"Jane. I'm not blind." Maura said after a beat.

She blinked. Maura merely smiled.

"I know you're in love with me Jane. And I know because I've always been in love with you. Ever since high school." And with that Maura kissed Jane firmly on the lips before she had a chance to even reply.

* * *

AN: Ahhh! Cliffy! Ish. And I have much more planned with this fic than two chapters. Hope you guys liked it. I apologize for any inaccuracies with the murder case, I was confusing myself, I've read it and re-read it and I think it makes sense but I'm so exhausted for work and class that if I find an error I will note it next chapter and fix it for future readers.


	3. Chapter 3: Found

_AN: So there will be another AN at the end of this chapter. Just wanted to say first say THANK YOU! I'm overwhelmed with the reviews and the private PM's with the critiques and I hope I don't let any of you down with how I'm taking Rizzles and sharing this particular story. I've gotten quite a few questions about how close to the show I'm having it be and to clarify: I am running off Season 5, (SPOILERS HERE) where we learn Jane's pregnant, how Frankie and Angela know, how Tommy is AWOL and back to drinking (at least that's what I THINK is going on? I'm caught up to yesterdays episode but yeah they only seemed to touch base on it, granted it's been awhile since that episode) due to TJ, and the rest of my story being an AU full of easter eggs from all the other seasons (including previous dialogue and banter). I'm keeping it close to the show past seasons (Hoyt, Dominique, Frankie getting promoted, Korsak being Sergeant, Angela dating Cavanaugh, Jane & Casey) but obviously Jane and Maura never went to school together as kids, since they met when Jane was undercover as a hooker on the show. Okay, basically I'm rambling and what I'm trying to say is, it's an AU with Rizzles background. I hope you all like what I'm doing, thank you for staying with me and I'm open to any comments, questions, heck even suggestions. I will PM you back when I can (if you like) or answer anonymous questions through the AN. And also I went to a private catholic school in high school run by nuns and regular private school teachers alike so enjoy some of my memories that I peppered in with Maura and Jane's past. Anyway, let me shut up and let's see what happens next yeah?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouvé**

**Present:**

Maura grinned in the moonlight, not sure if Jane was more surprised at Maura kissing her or the fact Maura has known and felt the same way all along.

"Jane say something." Maura peered at her detective, as she remained stunned. A slow sly grin began to form on her face causing Maura's smile to widen.

_If she smiles any bigger her jaw will break. _Jane mused thinking back to the day she met her.

"Oh no. No no no no no no." Jane quickly pulled herself from Maura and ran off.

Maura frowned, had she down something wrong? Was Jane not interested? Her head was spinning with negative thoughts, fear of being too assertive.

"Jane!" She heard no reply. "Jane wait, what is it-" She found herself running after her and into the en suite bathroom and heard a familiar sound. She realized Jane wasn't running away from her at all.

The sounds of Jane vomiting had Maura laughing, the fear that had hit her right in the stomach dissipating. She quickly took one of the wash clothes, and a hair tie Jane left around and put cold water on it. She sat behind Jane as she heaved, still semi laughing. She pulled her hair into a messy braid and put the cold compress on her neck.

"Maur it isn't funny." She choked out, the worst of it over.

"Oh honey, no, no it's not but I thought- I thought…" Maura sighed rubbing small, soothing circles on Jane's back.

Jane turned certain it was finally over, causing Maura to remove her hand and place it in her lap, while Jane took the wet cloth and wiped away at her lips feeling awful, nausea and that ran out on Maura.

"You thought I regretted us kissing." Jane answered for her when the blonde didn't finish her sentence.

Maura's heart fluttered. Jane had said _us_ not her. The kiss was _theirs_.

"And then I had to go and mess it up because little baby here decided mommy should start having morning sickness. At night." She groaned. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later but really? At that particular moment?

"Well the lovebug didn't mean to ruin the moment." Maura began stroking Jane's cheek while she was taking everything in that had just happened.

"You really love me." It was a statement, not a question. Maura wasn't broken out in hives due to stress or lies.

"I do. And you really love me." She answered, also not a question but a statement.

"What about the men we've dated? Casey?" Maura pulled Jane to her feet.

"Ever wonder why it never worked out?" Maura countered to the detective's question.

"Could we be bisexual?" Jane's pent up thoughts were beginning to pour out. She had questions, wanted answers. Had she loved Casey or had it been convenient and something to keep her from thinking of how she really felt for the woman right in front of her? Had Maura loved any of the men she had been with? Granted most of those bastards had tried to kill her. That thought made her stomach churn but she quickly shook it away.

"Jane. Sexuality is much more fluid these days. It is only logical to feel confused and even to lack identity at such a realization and, for back of a better term, to be in uncharted territory. And you'll be surprised to hear this coming from me, but why are you so concerned? Shouldn't you be happy at the realization and the opportunity to explore our feelings and perhaps feel true love and happiness?"

"Maura Isles. Are you telling me not to weigh the thoughts and problems, and possibilities and to simply act? No theorizing, analyzing or testing theories but merely to be impulsive? And did you just make a guess that this is true love?" Jane grinned at Maura after she had spit out her toothpaste into the basin.

"Yes Jane Clementine Rizzoli." She said matter of fact, only knowing it was not just a guess to her. For her it had been a long time of hoping and waiting. She moved closer to Jane, still smiling placing her hands on Janes hips.

Jane's heart fluttered, the feeling new and familiar, all rolled into one.

"Shush now. Clementine is a horrid middle name."

"Clementine is French for Mercy. It has been said that most people with that name have a deep inner desire for a stable loving family and a need to work with and help others. It was also Sir Winston's Churchill's wife's name. Plus there is the song My Darling Clementine. I find it quite appropriate detective. You, whether you deny it or not want a real family of your own, and love your parents and brothers so much, and always, _always_ help others." Maura laced her fingers into Jane's as she explained the meaning behind the name keeping both their hands on Janes hips.

"Well when you say it like that..." She bent and kissed Maura on the forehead before stiffening her body. This was still so surreal for her. "I'd like to go back to bed with you and hold you. That is, if you want," Jane stammered. Uncharted territory was right. But she knew that what she felt was happiness and happiness was all she wanted to feel with Maura.

Maura brought her body closer to her sweet brunette, her protector. They were now hip to hip. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"I'd like that."

The two returned to bed, only this time Maura was now the little spoon whereas Jane was the big one, her excuse being that she was taller and felt terrible for scaring her with the lovebug deciding to make her nauseous at the wrong time.

"We don't have to figure it out in one night Jane," Maura stated, feeling Jane's body pressed against hers, feeling her curves.

"No we don't do we?" She murmured into her hair. "We'll figure it out together. Stumble into the uncharted territory together."

She felt Jane's smile and nestled closer together, not wanting an inch of space between the two.

"Feeling okay?" Maura asked.

"I still feel a tad nauseated," Jane answered, not realizing Maura was asking about the lack of personal space.

"What about squirt?" Maura said, breaking the silence that had blanketed them.

"Hm?" Jane asked still getting used to the way Maura felt against her, trying to put each curve into memory.

"You seemed to cringe when I called the baby lovebug. What about squirt?" She suggested, realizing it might have to do with Casey being the father. And how the word love was confusing her at the moment.

"Or chicken little?" Jane suggested.

Maura laughed, the best sound in the world to Jane.

"How about hitchhiker?" Maura threw back.

Jane erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Hitchhiker?"

"Well the little one is hitching a ride with you for 9 months."

Jane laughed even harder.

"Roly-poly?" Jane said after her laughter died down.

"No to close to your childhood nickname that the stupid guy who liked you gave. What about Bean?" She said.

"I'll just think of coffee beans. Ugh coffee… I miss it." Jane pulled Maura closer, if that was even possible, holding her tight feeling like this was all just a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream at that.

"Jane I've told you before but I'll tell you again. Caffeine is a stimulant and a diuretic. And because caffeine is a stimulant, it increases your blood pressure and heart rate. And what affects you affects baby Rizzy. The caffeine crosses the placenta into baby Rizzy and Rizzy cannot fully metabolize it. Do you want baby Rizzy to not metabolize it and possibly be addicted like you are? Plus when you're in your third trimester you'd be keeping yourself up and Rizzy. Rizzy will be kicking and rolling like a gymnast"

Jane chuckled at the thought. Then she blinked a few times, still wondering if this was real. This was the girl she loved, full of facts. She always listened, even when she was rolling her eyes.

"Rizzy?" She asked pulling herself from her thoughts.

"I just came up with it. Seemed fitting."

"I like it Maura, no I love it. Little Rizzy. How about decaf?"

"I'll have to do some research but maybe, not until I have the facts." Maura snuggled with her, finally, finally feeling complete.

They were silent for a while, just feeling each other's heartbeat and syncing their breathing to one another.

"Goodnight Maur. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For making my head stop spinning. For being so relaxed about our new found situation. For saying what I couldn't. For us taking it one step at a time, together. I could continue but my eyes are drooping." She kissed the top of Maura's head, hoping that Rizzy wouldn't interrupt their next kiss.

"Always Jane. Always for you."

* * *

**Past:**

"You have to carry the five," Maura said to Jane who was frustratingly tapping her pencil on her pre calculus book.

"But I followed the steps. Why is there even a five? And when will I use this in real life?" Jane slumped on Maura's bed, irritated. Maura had challenged her to take a test to get into an advanced math with her, and as she had expected Jane had passed with nearly a perfect score. Only now, a month before finals and Christmas break Jane was regretting not going with Geometry with the rest of her classmates.

"Well if you decide to go into physics-"

"I want to be a detective Maura." Something that wasn't quite true, she had planned to apply to Boston Cambria College just like Maura, but knew her parents didn't have the finances. It was one of the very few secrets she kept from her best friend.

"I know, and you'll make a great one at that. However you do know your mother will figuratively kill you once you inform her of this don't you?"

Jane rolled her her eyes at Maura.

"Figuratively? More like actually." She grinned and the blonde grinned back.

Maura hummed trying to figure out the best way to explain why she'd need it. Maura had a natural urge to learn anything and everything unlike Jane, who was more emotionally connected to things. Yes Jane liked to learn but not this particular subject. "So let's say you need to figure out the trajectory of how far a body is from a hit and run. That's physics. And you'd have to use the math you're learning to figure out the trajectory."

"I hate it when you're right." Jane gave her a death glare.

"I'm always right." Maura mumbled.

"Yes. Yes you are. Want to take a break and go cook something? I'm starving. Track practice kicked my ass today." Jane shoved herself up off Maura's bed.

For a beat Maura allowed herself to admire Jane. The way her curls framed her face, the way she held herself.

"Jane." She raised an eyebrow.

"Kicked my gluteus maximus." Jane corrected rolling her eyes waving her hand.

"Thank you."

"I could ask Amanda to make us something." Maura offered getting off the bed.

"Maur- I can easily cook us something, I do it all the time when Ma needs a hand." And without even a reply she was walking down the to the bottom floor to go to the kitchen. Over the past year Jane had made herself at home here, and Maura at home at the Rizzoli household. They were always together, stuck like glue Mrs. Rizzoli, no Angela, Maura corrected herself, had said.

"Fine." Maura knew when not to argue with her. "But only if you tell me what happened with Sister Winifred."

"You mean Winnie the Pooh Pooh?" Jane danced her hands at this.

"Jane…" She wanted to complain but giggled despite herself, trailing after her to the kitchen.

"Maura you are the only one she likes. And you don't even believe in Catholicism."

"That's not true, I just like to explore all options." She protested. Together they entered the kitchen, where Constance's homemaker, as she referred to her as, was perched, updating the family's schedule.

"Hello Jane, Maura. How was school today?" Amanda greeted them with a huge smile. Constance had hired once they moved here, as her parents were usually on trips and putting whatever Maura had going on at school.

"Good. How was your day Amanda?" Jane replied still, despite a year, feeling out of place that Maura basically had a live in nanny. In fact, when she first realized how wealthy and privileged she was almost angry. Her parent's struggled month to month to pay the bills, to put food on the table. She always heard them fighting about it, and it's been getting worse as the weeks passed on. People like her are usually never friends with those who are entitled. But Maura was an exception. Maura had her back, despite the wealth and wasn't trying to buy her friendship through money.

"Very good thank you for asking. Found out my boy is honor student of the month." Amanda smile widened.

"Congratulations!" Jane said. "That's so fantastic!"

"Well thank Maura for helping tutor him in Boston history."

Jane smirked, she would expect nothing less from her.

"It was no trouble, you do so much for us and I have a thing for history." Maura answered.

"Did you want me to cook you girls something while you study?" Amanda asked.

"No, actually I was wondering if I could do the cooking, I'd be happy to make you a plate as well." Jane answered sheepishly.

With that Amanda smiled, a little shocked. It was the first time someone other than her had cooked in this kitchen.

"Well I can't say no to you Jane. I'm just going to go finish the laundry, please holler if you can't find anything or if you need any help.

Jane got to work, Maura watched as she searched the fridge, feeling a tad guilty she didn't know how to cook like her and decided she was going to take a cooking class. She also admired the way Jane held herself as she pulled out chicken from the fridge and fresh vegetables.

"Veggies? I thought you'd be making a pizza." Maura mused.

"If it was just me, I would. Don't tempt me. But since I'm cooking for three and one who is very health conscious, chocolate won't kill you, you know." She turned on the oven, and began to season the chicken, and was debating what to put in the salad and if she should do broccoli or asparagus.

"So are you going to tell me?" Maura reminded her about Sister Winifred.

Jane paused before answering. "She slapped Frankie with her ruler for not having his polo pressed."

"And how did that get you into detention?" Maura asked, sad because she knew the Rizzoli's were going through a rough time at the moment and it was the one subject Maura knew not to bring up. If Jane wanted to share about the household, she would and usually did eventually.

"When I saw him during lunch, which by the way where you? And how he had an actual red mark on his hands from the slap hours earlier, I went up to her and said Sister Winnie."

"I was in the library making copies of an article for a paper, I told you this morning I probably wouldn't be around."

"Well good thing I'm cooking for you now. Anyway, you know how she likes being called Winnie the Pooh..."

"Oh Jane you didn't." Maura sighed. She loved how protective she was of her brothers but sometimes worried it may get her into trouble one day.

"I did. She deserved it. She didn't have to hit him that hard Maura, a simple smack? Fine. But leaving a mark and probably now a bruise? Now she gets to sit with me all Saturday while I smile and hum and do my history project. It's not like I could kick her in the shins."

"You probably would if you could."

"Maybe after I get my diploma." She smirked and Maura laughed.

Jane's phone buzzed.

"Probably Ma wanting to know where I am and making sure I'm not dead. Even though I told her I was going to be at your place until tonight." She said glancing up at Maura .

Maura felt a twinge of sadness. She wished Constance checked on her like Jane's mother did. She pushed it aside and went to the fridge to get Jane a Coke and her a water bottle.

"Oh…" Jane said smiling.

"What is it?"

"It's Casey."

"Casey, the new guy who moved her from Northern England?" Maura asked handing her a Coke.

"That'd be the one." She grinned.

"What did he say?" Maura asked gripping her water bottle tightly, her stomach dropping.

"He wants to take me out this Friday."

"Are you going to say yes?"

"Hell yes!" Jane fingers flied over her flip phone in response.

"Good for you Jane. Good for you." She muttered opening the lid and taking a big gulp.

Jealously and sadness overtook Maura. Why couldn't Jane see what was right in front of her?

"You okay?" Jane raised an eyebrow after sending the text, looking at Maura's stance, tight and closed off.

"Yes. Yes I am. Just was thinking about a difficult chemistry project." She plastered on a grin and took another drink feeling hives begin to break out on her neck. In a minute she'd excuse herself to use her epi pen.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom. But when I get back let me know if I can help?" She offered, trying her best to shake the feeling of betrayal and sadness.

* * *

_AN: First I know that they were born in the 70's, grew up in the 80's graduated in the 90's and don't have cellphones but my AU. =P And sorry it's short. Again. wow I'm flattered at how many have flocked to the story so quickly. And the comments and feedback is amazing. MsZachrisson: Thank you! And yes, I do remember Riley was undercover but I just kinda tweaked it a bit. I'm following the show but not completely following the show? Most are just kinda Rizzles easter eggs like I said earlier. __ I agree with you, Frankie could do soo much better. Rehellams: thank you! Part-time-sender: Haha exactly! I hate when it just goes on and on. That's not the point of the story haha. Thanks! Ashley, thank you! Hope I didn't disappoint any of you. _

_Sorry, it was short and sweet but the next chapter brings back one of my favorite supporting characters! Yay!_


	4. Chapter 4: Death Film

_**AN: Okay first off thank you again for all the sweet PM love and critiques! And I'm trying something different this chapter, introducing another case but doing it like the show first. And it's going to be a in two parts (hence cliffy, not because of the case but because of how dang long the word document was. There will be a long flashback from what is referenced early on this chapter included in the next chapter... Hope you like! And enjoy me using my Cinema major expertise in the new case. Maura's facts are on point, for now and upcoming chapters, as I've interned on a few movies. Please review and critique It keeps me going! And PS. Sorry for the delay was without internet for a while. Also I'm only fluent in Spanish and English so if my French titles suck blame google. **_

**Chapter 4: Film De Mort (Death Film)**

Sam Cooper stood on top the white packaging tape, indicating his marker for the scene. He was rocking on his feet, waiting for them to begin shooting. The camera was situation behind him, as they were doing an over the shoulder shot (his back in the lower part of the shot, focus on the actress in front of him), as it was concentrating on Zoe's reaction to his line. It was the fifth time they'd done the scene today and he was already agitated. He wasn't getting paid enough for this, doing the same damn thing over and over. He was an A-lister damnit, and yet here he was in a tiny café in Boston waiting for Zoe to get the wording correct.

He continued to roll on the balls of his feet, still on his marker, waited as makeup did their final touch up on both him and Zoe. They did a continuity check to make sure his stance wouldn't screw up the next shot. If his stance was any difference from before it would ruin the scene.

"Okay guys. Ready?" Eric, the director asked as he sat in his chair behind the screen of the camera.

"Yes we are." Zoe said cheerfully, peering at her marker and making sure she was on cue.

"Let's do it already okay?" Sam said sounding like he wished he had never been bothered with this.

"Alright. Rolling." Eric shouted.

The assistant director shouted out once everyone was in place, "Action!"

"I love you Katie, I just don't…" Sam was saying to Zoe. Zoe's face began to fall, then quickly turned to terror.

"SAM!" Zoe, screamed, seeing the spotlight above him was about to come crashing down on him. She tried to rush to push him away but was to far.

Sam had looked up, staring at the heavy spotlight that was about to hit him hard on his head, and all he could think about was if he would go out as a famous star.

* * *

Over the coming weeks Jane and Maura had slowly adapted to their new relationship, keeping things private instead of public, wanting to be sure that they were both comfortable before revealing their new found partnership to their loved ones. It was not fear that caused the stolen kisses, holding of hands, and lingering, but the need to keep each other to themselves for a while.

One particular morning Angela had found them in the kitchen hovering together over fixing breakfast.

"Morning Ma." Jane smiled passed her a mug.

"Making the sleepovers a habit?" She asked pouring herself a coffee.

Jane and Maura exchanged a look. They slept in the same bed. Took showers together, drove together… And now apparently lived together without even realizing it.

"The condo/apartment is having plumbing problems again. The new landlord is great but it's an old building. Korsak has Joe Friday, otherwise he might scare Bass." Jane explained.

"Uh huh. Why are you in Maura's yoga wear?" Angela asked smirking over her cup of coffee.

"I haven't done laundry. Little Rizzoli has been making me sick." Jane countered peering down at how they were much shorter on her, like capri's compared to Maura.

Angela brushed it off, knowing it was a long time coming for these two. Although once they admitted it, she was sure she would have a moment of stress and fear. Catholic raised meant feeling guilt at everything. Angela brushed it aside. The time would come when the two were comfortable.

"Well. We better eat up and change if we want to be in work on time don't we Maura?" Jane felt the uncomfortable all seeing eye of her mother shift between the two of them.

Maura merely smiled and took a bite out of her strawberry, wondering if she should formally ask Jane to move in.

* * *

Jane parked her car out front of the precint, despite regulations and Cavanaugh always threatening to tow it.

"Maur-" Jane said as they unbuckled their seat belts.

"What is it Jane?" She asked, not really paying attention. She was switching her black patented Louboutins for a pair of white kitten heeled Ferrigamo's. Jane had dragged her out of the house, saying they were going to be late after Maura stood in front of the closet for 15 minutes, not being able to decide.

"_They're just clothing Maura. Pick a top, a bottom and put it on." Jane was feeling was irritated. She had to go out buy larger t-shirts and bra's to hide the small bump that was beginning to form. She had to keep it under wraps for as long as possible, desk duty was not her thing. Plus she knew Ma was hot on her heels about Maura._

"_Jane. You know how I feel about how I present myself." Maura huffed scanning her color coordinated closet._

"_I'm getting some more toast and if you are not ready when I get back I swear I will pick you up, put you in the car even if you're still in your pajama's._

"_You wouldn't dare!" Maura snipped back, her hand hovering over a button up before switching to a silk blouse._

"_Try me. Five. minutes Maur. Five."_

Maura mentally chuckled recalling the memory. She wanted every morning to be like that with her detective, even if it meant silly arguments. Tonight, she mused she would formally ask her to stay with her.

"I tried to kiss you once." Jane said biting her lip; she had wanted to tell Maura for a while and the words just fell from her mouth.

"What- when?"

"Before you left for boarding school." She turned to her and smiled weakly, Maura looking dumbfounded.

A tapping sound at her car door window interrupted their moment.

"Ms. Vanilla!" Rondo, her CI, was waving and grinning at Jane and nodded to Maura who was still in shock at Jane's revelation.

She shot Maura a glance, and mouthed sorry and got out of the car.

"Ms. Vanilla…. You're looking better and better every time I see you."

"Rondo… What are you doing here?" She asked dumbfounded. "If it's for money, I forgot my wallet at home."

"Woah, woah. Slow down sweetness. I came to see Mrs. Vanilla. She made a bunch of sandwiches for those who can't make it down to the homeless shelter tonight. I'm going to go around and pass them out once it gets dark. It's getting cold, and I asked Mrs. Vanilla for a favor. People shouldn't go hungry and freeze."

Jane smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Oh Rondo…

Maura finally got out of the car, blinking, trying to think of the moment the detective had referenced but was coming up blank. Jane had tried to kiss her in high school?

"However, if you'd be willing to walk around with me Vanilla, your fine assets would warm the hearts of many." He grinned and stuck out his tongue.

Maura actually felt a twinge of jealousy upon hearing that, an emotion she hadn't felt in awhile but brushed it aside. Rondo was always flirting with Jane but was completely harmless.

"Okay, that's enough. Go get those sandwiches before I arrest you for… creepiness. And be nice to Mrs. Vanilla." Jane shook her head at him.

"Always." He saluted her. "Dr. Isles, you are looking lovely today." Rondo nodded his head toward Maura and made his way to District One Cafe.

She smiled kindly at him and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane looked back.

"So what you were saying earlier?" Maura prompted.

"The night you were leaving and we were saying goodbye-".

Their phones both rang at once. Jane moaned.

"Of all times?"

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

"Be right there."

"Heading there now."

"We'll talk about it tonight? I don't want to do it as we drive to a crime scene, not very romantic." Jane suggested to Maura as they stood by the car. She took Maura's hand and kissed her knuckles before breaking the embrace.

"Okay. But why did you tell me in the car before?"

"Just kind of blurted it out." She shrugged climbing back into the drivers seat.

* * *

"Oh The Littlest Café!" Maura smiled as they crossed the crime scene tape. "Remember when you took me here the first day we met?"

Jane shot her a smile.

"Yes and while I got a burger and fries you ordered the Chicken Curry. What 15 year old orders the Curry?"

"Me." Maura scrunched up her nose as to how this would even be a question.

"Wait. Wait a minute. Jane this is where they're filming that new romance movie! With Sam Cooper and Zoe Lynn!"

"How on earth do you know that?" Jane asked, as they walked into the café. Movie lights were set up, cameras, set dressing. It looked nothing like the last time they were there six months ago, let alone 20 years when they were in high school.

"Well this is different." She murmured as Maura looked more excited than usual.

"How much do you think they paid to rent out this space?" Jane mused. They were still at the edge of the threshold waiting for Frankie. Frost was out on another case, a possible hit and run, while Korsak was offering backup via tablet.

"At least half a million? Possibly per day." Maura mused, almost dancing with anticipation.

"Maura, why do you look so excited for a dead body?"

"Well, if you must know Jane I was hoping to meet Mr. Cooper and Miss Lynn. They have wonderful acting skills. It is interesting though. These people are being idolized for basically lying for a living."

"Right. Where is Frankie? And where is the director?" She sighed wanting to get a move on. Her feet were aching and she was already hungry again.

As if reading her mind, Maura pulled out a protein bar from her purse.

"I have water too if you want."

"You're the best." She grinned and took a big bite.

"Hey! Hey, I'm here!" Frankie huffed, clearly rushing to be here on time. "And I brought with me Eric Rodriquez. He's the director. Mr. Rodriquez this is Dr. Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Eric Rodriquez looked like he walked out of a LA magazine. He had on black thick rimmed glasses, slicked black hair, a green t-shirt and white scarf paired with black tight jeans and converse. He towered over Jane, was probably in his forties and definitely not from Boston.

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli."

"What happened?" Jane cut straight to the point.

"Let me show you. Although I don't think we need a detective or an ME, I think it was just a tragic accident." He sighed and lead them to the body.

Jane exchanged a glance with Frankie who shrugged.

Eric showed Maura, Franke and Jane, Sam Cooper who was flat on the floor with a stage light still half on his head.

"What happened?" Maura asked hugging over the body.

"We have it all on tape." Eric pushed his glasses up and heaved a sigh.

"Show us. Maura mind poking around?" Jane asked.

"Of course not." She was already engrossed in the new situation, circling the body and placing down her kit.

Eric brought Jane and Frankie back into the kitchen, where the rest of the cast and crew had hunkered down, even spreading out onto the patio in the back.

"I asked none of them to leave until you arrived." Eric explained at the mass of bodies. Jane had never realized how many it took to create a film.

"I apologize if this sounds insensitive but Mr. Rodriquez, you don't seem that upset." Frankie asked studying the mans face.

"To be honest?" He said as he grabbed his laptop, "He was the one of the most hated individuals on set."

Frankie noticed a Zoe Flynn in the background sobbing and nudged at Jane. Jane nodded back at him and whispered low so he could only here, "we'll get to her."

"Why was he the most hated?" Frankie asked as Eric was pulling up a file.

"He was hard to work with. Got an Emmy and immediately thought he was hot shit. Pardon my language. I've worked with him before and the Emmy changed him. Where is my sparkling water? What time do you expect me?I like to sleep in. You don't have a vegetarian option? Why is there no champagne? That kind of ego."

"That is for sure." Zoe Flynn interrupted, overhearing Eric and had noticed the detective nodding at her. She stifled her cries and wiped away at her eyes. Her mocha face skin was covered in tears, her blue eyes bright and wet, puddles still threatening to pour over.

"Pardon me?" Jane asked looking down on her. She couldn't have been more than 5'2 and was absolutely stunning. She was short but looked strong her long black hair made her eyes pop even more. Her skin tone highlighting the eye color.

"We dated for three years and once he got that goddamn Emmy, he broke up with me and turned into someone I never knew. He had an ego the size of Russia." She answered hand on her hip.

"Why were you working with him now?" Frankie asked.

"It's my big break. As much as I hate it, people flock to Sam's films because of his looks and past films. He's a crowd favorite." She explained wrenching her hands.

"Here detectives look at this." Eric said and showed them the video from earlier where Sam and Zoe were on camera and watched as a light toppled on top of Sam, killing him instantly. Zoe turned away, busing herself with picking lint off her sleeve. She had lived it, no need to see it.

"Looks like an accident to me." Jane said turning to Frankie.

"Same."

Maura shoved through the kitchen doors as soon as the words were out of Frankie's mouth.

"Jane!" She shouted, excited, and a bit sad at the same time.

"Yes Maura?" Puzzled. Maura pulled her and Frankie aside.

She whispered. "It wasn't an accident. The bolts the the lights, they've been tampered with. There is weird marks on the screws. Like someone may have loosened it. Yes it sounds like an assumption," she glared at Jane, knowing she hated guessing,  
"but at the moment, I'm ruling Sam Coopers death as suspicious. It may have been an accident, just a tired oversight from an intern or the lighting director, but for now, it's suspicious."


	5. Chapter 5: Light & Murder

Chapter 5: Light & Murder

"Maura what do you mean markings?" Jane whispered, her brown eyes focusing on Maura. She was in cop mode, every word mattered, every piece of detail. It had all seemed like a tragic accident. _Had she missed something?_ She and Frankie had dragged Maura even closer to one of the kitchen's corner, aware that all eyes who had been present on the film today were now on them.

"Come with me." Maura said glancing at the audience they had. "I have to show you to explain it."

Jane and Frankie exchanged a glance.  
"Should I call Frost? If it is murder we're going to need him and Korsak." Frankie whispered before they moved, straightening his tie. His first big public murder case. They better not screw up. All eyes would be on the Boston PD if Maura was correct in her assumption. Frankie had noticed that Maura had become more and more bold in taking small risks at guessing and assuming since he first began working with her. Jane had been rubbing off on her. Yet it never affected her ability to do her job and she remained the best Chief of Medicine Examiner.

"Not yet. Korsak hasn't been cleared yet, blood pressure still too high." Jane stated.

"I've helped him adjust his diet and he should be fine next check up." Maura replied insistently. "Jane. Frankie. Let me show you, you'll both just be making assumptions that it was murder. I said it was suspicious not conclusive."

"Which is an assumption in itself." Frankie grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Detective Rizzoli I am just making sure that the death of Sam Cooper is thoroughly investigated before a proper conclusion is made." She retorted with a small, unnoticeable to those who didn't know her, grin.

"Okay." Jane mumbled. "Okay. Frankie, let's do this." Jane said with more enthusiasm turning to her brother.

After working together on numerous cases Frankie and Jane had created their own routine and rhythm.

Jane followed Maura out of the backroom and into the café, the doors creaking as the women crossed through, Frankie's voice hollering behind them, "Everyone please stay here and out of the main room until I, Detective Jane Rizzoli, or Dr. Maura Isles say so!"

Eric grabbed Frankie by the arm before he managed to exit the kitchen.

"What's going on? You saw the tape."

"Mr. Rodriquez I'll let you know as soon as I do. For now this is just a routine investigate to rule out any possibilities. Please wait until we come back." Frankie said, using his best cop voice he had in him.

Eric sighed and pulled his hand away from the cop.

Frankie took this as an opportunity to leave the kitchen trailed after his sister and Maura.

"The tool and use of torque used on this bolt is different from all the other lights meaning it was a different wrench and possibly a stronger person. I checked the toolbox and unless the lightening director has other tools stashed somewhere else… Well, something is very off. Look at the markings at this one compared to this bolt." Maura gestured. "The bolt was loose and the heat from the light and the weight of the metal caused the screw and washer to fall out completely, landing on the victim." Frankie overheard Maura explaining to Jane and walked over to stand next to the duo.

"Can we remove the body Dr. Isles?" An ME asked, interrupting Maura's grove.

"Yes, back to the precinct so I can do an autopsy." She said to him. "Oh officer? Bag the light please." She said to the woman standing guard, it was Hot Cop Jennifer. She nodded, shot a smile at Frankie who smiled back, and began gathering what could be evidence.

Maura held the bolt from the light that hit Sam in her right hand and the other bolt from another light in the left.

"The markings are completely different. It's like bullet tracings. Different tools can do this?" Jane murmured amazed.

Maura nodded, suppressing the urge to explain why. Jane already knew, she loved her for every piece of her, including her brain.

"So Dr. Isles. Let's say, for instance, someone could have loosened the bolt so it would land directly on Sam Cooper resulting in his demise?" Frankie chose his words carefully so Maura wouldn't have to guess.

"I can't be certain, however it does seem that way. In cinema filming, the markers for each actor are colored differently. Sam's seem to be white, whereas Zoe's marker is grey. If someone did want to kill Sam, they knew where he'd be standing at the time and be able to make it look like an accident."

"And Sam was said to be the "most hated on set"." Jane parroted from Eric minutes before.

"I've read in multiple articles that once someone is skyrocketed into fame they lose their sense of self and act out aggressively. Or even act entitled."

"You know about the Emmy?" Frankie asked, watching Maura bag the bolts.

"Well yes, as Jane knows Sam Cooper is one of my guilty pleasure's. He's excellent on screen."

"Yes. Dr. Isles here is a romance fan." Jane smirked at Frankie and winked.

"Actually, he's done horror and action mostly. This is his first romance film." Maura stated.

"Uh huh." Jane said and began walking around the café, noting the marking strips the beautiful blonde had mentioned.

"Maura, you seem to know a lot about film and filming a movie. Why would someone know it would be this marker he'd be under today?" Jane asked stopping at another white marker near the table she and Maura had sat at the first day she started Saint Catherine's. The day Maura let herself be vulnerable and shared her past. She glanced at the brick walls. The same poster of old school Boston was hung, along side a red sox flag. It was if they had dinner just nights before that evening.

"There's a master shot list. The AD, assistant director I mean, the director, and actors, basically everyone who is here today knows it. There's a new shot list per day. It lists the scenes they are going to attempt to finish and complete that day and is handed out to everyone on set. And seeing as how this is early in the day, it is plausible this was Sam's second or even first, scene and this marker would be where he would be standing."

"So someone could have loosened the bolt, know they were going to film the scene on this marker and it would be only a matter of time before the light came down on him. But why?" Jane asked, still staring at that poster.

"Frankie. Could you get the director and the head of lightening? Let's interview them and figure out what they were filming and if there are other tools that could have made those marks. If so, it could have just been an accident and we could be grasping at straws. No offense Maur. Just trying to be detailed just like you."

Maura shook her head, a grin playing at her lips, zero offense taken. She could not help but notice how Jane had been more protective with her wording lately while on duty, no doubt due to their new personal relationship.

"Sure thing Janie." He disappeared into the back.

Jane still stood on the marker but looked over at Maura, who was staring at the poster and table as well.

"It was the best first day of school I've ever had. I found my first true friend who later turned into my best friend… And more." She said to her moving closer from the other side of the room.

A creaking sound caused them both to stiffen, even the few uniforms around glanced up from their notes. Jane and Maura stared at each other, not making a sound waiting to hear it again.

_Creaakkk._

It sounded like metal rubbing against metal.

"What the hell?" Jane murmured straining to locate where the sound came from.

"Oh god Jane!" Maura realized what it was, and ran to her detective as fast as her legs carried her.

* * *

**Past**: _First semester Junior Year, two years after the last flash back._

"So, where to this time?" Jane had asked, clearing the table from the family dinner at her house. Maura took the cups and began to hand wash them, it was the least she could do after Jane's mom had cooked a lasagna by hand. She wondered if her mother even knew where the pots and pans were in the house.

"Finland. Then Spain." Maura mumbled. She knew Jane was angry at her, she was angry at her own parents for christ sakes. She had a home here now in Boston.

Jane grunted. Already annoyed about Casey not calling her back after a particular steamy moment at their last date weeks ago, annoyed her father had gotten drunk yet again, causing a yelling match with Ma, scaring Tommy, frustrating Frankie, embarrassing Jane in front of Maura, where he promptly left at Jane's suggestion to get some air after smashing his beer bottle. He went for a "walk" which no doubt was to a pub 20 minutes away.

"We're keeping the house in Boston." She offered some hope to Jane, as Jane was sweeping up the beer bottle glass. Tommy and Frankie had retreated into their room playing video games. Angela had gone to her bedroom, claiming she was exhausted, kissing the girls on the forehead thanking them for cleaning up.

Maura hated the fact she had told her this would be her last semester at Saint Catherine's on the walk over here at dinner. She didn't know dinner would play out that way but still, it was all Jane needed. To feel abandoned by family and by her best friend.

"Is that so?" Jane said tossing the shards into the waste bin.

"Yes. I'll be back every holiday and every summer, plus I intend on still going to BCU if I can get in."

"Maur- you'll get in." She said.

"Jane…"

"There has been enough drama tonight. Just be my best friend, do what you do best and help me out and when the night comes that you leave me, we'll deal with it then." Jane placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Okay."

* * *

**Five Months Later:**

Finals had been finished, they had celebrated Christmas together and Maura invited Jane to sleep over on her last official night in Boston. Her parents wanted to be in Finland before the New Year, so they were leaving the next day, December 29th. The two were in their pajamas, watching a movie, throwing popcorn at one another when pointing out flaws, laughing and ignoring this would be the last sleepover they'd have for awhile. Jane turned over to Maura, they were side by side on her queen bed, Jane on the left, Maura on the right as always. The blonde was engrossed in the plot line. Jane watched her features as it flickered in the TV light. She inched closer.

"It's chilly." Jane said.

Maura smiled. "I know, here come closer let's share the electric blanket." She flipped the switch; the blanket was made for a twin so they were practically on top of one another.

Maura became engrossed in the film again and Jane just looked out of the corner of her eye. Maura was leaving her. And although she promised to return soon, she knew the Isles family. Yes perhaps she'd see her for a bit for the summer, but probably not until college, if Maura did decide BCU was for her after her travels. She resisted the urge not to cry. In fact she pretended it wasn't a possibility. She'd be back for Jane. She had promised. It eased the pain in her stomach, a lie she thought sh was telling herself.

_You keep it together for her. She feels guilty enough. You stay strong_

Jane looked at her lips. Her smooth lips and skin, her blonde hair framing her face, the flash of light from the film making her eyes sparkle.

"Maur…" She murmured and Maura turned her head their lips quite literally inches apart.

"Yes Jane?" Maura's heart fluttered, she was probably reading it all wrong, Jane didn't love her like that. But Maura was hardly wrong. In this case she wanted to be.

Jane was about to lean in and plant a kiss on Maura's lips when her phone buzzed.

Ignore it, she told herself. But she leaned over to the nightstand and saw it was from Casey asking if she had plans for New Years Eve.

"Who is it?" Maura asked knowing fully well that was Casey's ringtone, and took advantage of the distraction to place space from Jane, even if it was just a few inches. Jane loved Casey. Not her.

"No one important." Jane answered tossing the phone back onto the nightstand, frustrated he had interrupted her moment. She noticed the distance Maura had formed and came to the conclusion from the distance wedged between them that her best friend wasn't going to reciprocate her feelings. At least not tonight.

"Maura?"

"Yes?" She answered.

Jane resisted the urge to pull her close and feel her heart beat and kiss her.

"I will miss you. Come back to me okay?" Jane said instead of, _I love you_. The words she wanted to say so badly.

"Always Jane. I'll always come back to you."


	6. Chapter 6: Accept Me

_AN: First wow! The amount of following and PMs and reviews, you all are wonderful! Second, I wrote this before watching season 5 episode 8 and 9, and if anyone has watched it PM me. I need to gossip with someone. And not following the season if anyone did see it. My AU. =D Anyway, this isn't my best work, something just wasn't flowing, it's how I want it to go but it feels... Dry. Probably because I've been writing it while sick with strep. So. Sorry, bare with me and I'll alter it the more clear headed I am. It's okay though next chapter is halfway done and feels more in tune. _

**Chapter 6:**

"_Jane…Jane… Come on honey. Open your eyes."_

"_Janie. Hey wake up. Wake up Janie."_

Jane stirred, head pounding. She didn't want to lift her eyelids that felt like lead curtains, but the fear in Maura's voice, yes it was Maura, and was it _Frankie_? made her fight.  
"Honey please…" Maura pleaded, her body was wrapped around Jane, her hands held tight to Jane's face. Both she and Frankie were hovering over her face, situated less than a foot away from another set light that had almost crashed onto Jane.

"Ouch." Jane moaned blinking, trying to focus on Maura's face. Her blonde soft curls were framing her face, and it was drained of all color, her eyes dilated with fear. Frankie was as pale as a sheet too, having returned to them as soon as he heard the crash.

"Oh thank god." Maura mumbled.

"The medic will be here any moment. Is it a concussion?" Frankie was clutching Jane's hand, tight and loving, his thumb brushing her hand in a soothing circular motion.

"Nothing severe I suspect. Grade 2 if we are theorizing. Although it isn't good either way. Jane can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" She asked removing her left palm from her cheek.

"Three."

"And now?"

"Two. Why am I on the floor?" She made an attempt to try to get up.

"No, no don't move. You're going to the ER." Maura returned her hand to her face, keeping the blood out of Jane's eyes.

At the mention of the ER, Jane fought even harder to get up but was hit with a wave of pain and nausea.

"Little Rizzoli." Jane mumbled feeling tired, eyes becoming heavy once more.

"Stay with me Jane." Maura said firmly, noting Janes full weight fall against her once more.

Jane's eyes closed, and didn't even flutter despite Maura's pleas.

"Frankie tell that ambulance to speed up. Jane open your eyes. Talk to me Jane, stay with me."

Jane was trying so hard to stay awake; to take that fear out of Maura's voice but the call of sleep was too strong.

* * *

Maura was wringing her fingers, distraught. She was perched on the edge of a chair in the private room she had arranged for Jane. Next to her were Frankie and Angela.

Across from them was Jane, in a hospital gown, laid in bed, the rise and fall of her chest giving them all comfort. The left of her forehead was stitched, already turning black and blue but the swelling staying down due to the drugs dripping into the IV connected to her tiny wrists.

"This is all my fault." Maura finally said breaking the silence.

"Oh honey, you saved her." Angela reached out and squeezed Maura's shoulder.

"By shoving her straight into the table!" Maura barked, shifting out of her seat and now standing and pacing.

"It's a concussion, she'll wake up any minute. Little Rizzoli is fine. Imagine if it had been the spotlight and not the table… You saved your girlfriends life. " Frankie said quietly.

The silence became deafening.

Maura opened her mouth at a loss for words, had they been too obvious?

"I'm a detective Maur, and Ma is, well Ma." Frankie grinned at her gaping mouth.

Angela nodded, smiling big at Maura. "I'm all knowing." She shrugged happily.

"It just kind of happened…" Maura stated, knowing that they wanted to reveal their relationship together but she had been blindsided.

"Maura, honey, you don't need to explain who you love. No one should have to explain who he or she loves. Unless it's a lamp. I'd want an explanation for a lamp. Or that guy who married his dog on that show we watched a few weeks back. That definitely required an explanation. Yes, once I realized you both loved each other when you were children I was a tad, reluctant, thanks to the Catholic Church, but love is love. Even the new Pope says so." Angela babbled, but was still grinning.

"Okay. Ma… I thought we agreed we'd keep religion out of it yeah? What we are trying to say is, we've known for awhile and it's about time." Frankie stood up and opened his arms, big grin, inviting her in for a hug.

Maura took the hug, small happy tears streaming down her face.

"Little Rizzoli…" They heard a mumble.

Maura quickly broke her embrace, brushing away tears and was instantly beside Jane.

"Hi sweetie. Can you focus on me?" Maura mumbled, her hand stroking her hair.

"Maur- Little Rizzoli…" Jane moaned, her voice hoarse.

Angela grabbed the small cup and poured water into it and placed a straw.

"Little Rizzoli is perfectly fine sweetheart." Her mother smiled as Jane sat up fully, taking in her surroundings. She offered her the straw and Jane took it happily.

"Ma?" Her eyes still adjusting to those around her.

"Yes it's me. Frankie is here too."

Frankie waved, now sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Jane was becoming aware now of her surroundings.

Maura and Frankie exchanged a glance.  
"I shoved you into a table." Maura said, the guilt weighting her down.

"Because the light… The light was going to fall. You ran and saved me."

"_Jane!"_

_She looked at Maura. Then looked up, seeing the plaster from the ceiling beginning to fall in chunks._

_Maura took off, a few feet away, Jane was standing on Sam Coopers marker, and she only had a matter of seconds to keep her from ending up like him. She collided with Jane with so much force the two of them flew forward to the table, the same table they had shared their first day together, and although Maura had attempted to cradle Jane and take the hit, Jane went head first into the tables edge._

_Maura had the wind knocked out of her, taking a few beats to respond. _

"_What the hell?!" Frankie was rushing through the double doors at the sound of the crashing metal, demanding no one enter. Uniforms were sounding them._

"_Someone call an ambulance! Officer down!" Frankie shrieked realizing Jane was not responsive where as Maura was rolling, regaining her breath and self-awareness._

"_What the hell?!" He repeated as Maura pulled Jane in front of her and pulled off her jacket._

"_Cut this and hold it to her head." Maura remained calmed, ignoring the pain in her ribs. Jane's head was sliced open due to force of hitting the edge of the table. She had a concussion and was going to need stitches at the very least._

"_You saved her." Frankie mumbled and tore off Maura's jacket sleeve._

"You were on Sam Coopers marker." Maura said, still disappointed she had managed to hurt Jane instead of protecting her like her intent.

"It was murder Jane. If the first marker wasn't going to take him down, the second one was going to." Frankie added.

"But Maura here saved you. However now I think you should really consider desk duty-" Angela began.

"Ma!" Jane and Frankie both bellowed.

"Too soon Ma…" Frankie said gently.

Angela threw her hands up in defense.

"Fine don't take care of my grandbaby or your girlfriend." She pursued her lips and raised her eyebrows.

"My what?" Jane's head was pounding.

Maura glanced at Angela, smiling. _Jane's girlfriend._

"Is it the concussion talking or did Ma just refer to you as my girlfriend?" Jane asked Maura, half wishing she was still asleep; Ma had that affect on her.

"They know." Was all she could manage, her voice breaking at the sentiment, and hopeful Jane wasn't angry at her.

"And we just want you to be happy. No speech or anything required." Frankie glared at their mother.

"Okay. This is too much. Let me just rest for a bit. But thank you. Thank you for accepting-"

Her mother put her fingers at Jane's lips.

"Not a single word missy. I just want you to be happy with whomever you want." Angela squeezed her shoulder. "And besides, I've always wanted a doctor in the family. Even though Maura is already family." She gently kissed Jane on the forehead, the non-bruised and battered side, and went off to go find a nurse.

Frankie followed suit, allowing the two to have a moment together.

Maura rubbed small circles on Jane's palm as she cried, realizing she didn't need to come out, realizing that whoever she was, whomever she was with, it was okay. It was all okay.

* * *

"You can put more weight on me if you need it you know." Maura offered, Jane leaning on Maura's hip, despite not feeling to off balance.

"And knock you onto the floor of your porch?" Jane teased, happy to be discharged and back on familiar ground, aching to get back onto the case. But first a shower and hot food.

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Mmm…..Maura!" Jane gasped, the thought vanishing as they got to the front door. It was littered with packages from Amazon.

"What?" She answered innocently unlocking the front door as Jane untangled herself from her side.

"I was in the hospital for one day. One. I'll be back at work tomorrow. So how many?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. She grabbed a few boxes and put it next to a potted plant. Jane bent down to get one.

"Oh no, that was a bad idea, ouch." As soon as the blood went to her head Jane bolted back up.

"Honey, go inside. Get a root beer. If you're good we can even order a pizza. Go, let me get these." She helped Jane back up into the proper position.

"They're caffeine free, it takes the fun out of it. And you never answered my question." Despite complaining, Jane made her way to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle opener from the draw and opened one then reached over for the kettle.

"Seven. I bought seven pairs of shoes." Maura answered, watching as Jane filled the kettle and turned on the burner.

"Jesus Maur…" Jane tsked but held up two different kinds of teas and Maura gestured at the one in her right hand.

"You should be resting. Not making me tea."

"You shouldn't have been worrying, not buying more shoes than I've owned my whole life."

Maura pursued her lips, pulled open her purse, placing Jane's pain medication onto the counter and the house key she had been meaning to give the detective before the accident. She thought about if now would be a good time._ When was it appropriate to ask someone to move in?_

Jane placed the mug in front of Maura and perched next to her, brushed Maura's hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for saving me from that spotlight." Jane gently pulled Maura around to face her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She leaned back and smiled.

"Will you move in with me?" Maura blurted out, thrusting the key into Janes palm.

"Um." Jane chuckled turning the metal in her hand.

"If it's to soon…"

"No, no, not that!" Jane was still chuckling.

"Well if you're going to sit there and be rude." Maura's face burned red.

"Oh sweetie, no it's just I already have a key." Jane placed her palms on Maura's warm face. "Breathe. You're sweet. I was laughing at how sweet and lucky I am. Not at you. Never at you. Yes I'll move in with you. I think I kind of already did."

"You have. Slowly."

"I'm like a ninja. Slow attack." Her finger trailing down Maura's arm causing her to shiver.

"Shall we go upstairs and freshen up?" Maura pulled Jane towards her, hips against hips.

"Or we could stay here…" Her lips now on top of Maura's, hands still exploring.

"Here is good."

* * *

**9****th**** Grade: The Second Day of School**

Jane was for once in her life, properly dressed, homework complete and on time for school. She had helped her mom dress her brothers and make breakfast while she made lunch and gotten a ride to school. She was texting Maura as she walked to her locker to place the cleaned and ironed polo that was lent to her away for safekeeping.

"Jane!"

She twirled around, only to be greeted by a waving Maura, her phone in her hand looking like she was about to hit send.

"I would love to have lunch with you." She walked over to her.

"Well you could have texted me back. But this works too." Jane teased and handed her the polo. "Thanks again for saving me yesterday."

"Thank you for showing me Boston."

"Next I'll be getting you to eat peanut butter and fluff." She swung her arm around Maura walking with her to Maura's locker.

Maura felt warmth and a smile form on her face.

"What is fluff?" She asked scrunching up her nose, and they paused at her locker, Jane unhooked her arm from Maura, and Maura couldn't feel a slight twinge of sadness. She pushed the feeling aside as she hung up the shirt and placed the books for her day in alphabetical order.

"I'll show you at lunch." Jane said, watching Maura's organizational methods.

"Hey Rizzoli." Casey Jones smiled as he passed by.

"Uh hey Casey." She was a few beats off causing Jane to mentally curse.

"Whose that? He's cute." Maura mused after he had passed.

"Casey Jones, someone who I didn't even think knew my name."

"You like him don't you? Your cheeks are turning pink." Maura studied Jane.

"Shhh. Shouldn't you be focusing on your books and not analyzing?" Jane's hands flung to her cheeks.

"Oh I wasn't trying to embarrass you…" Maura's face fell, not used to Jane's way of expressing herself yet.

Jane looked up, seeing the look of hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're right, I do like him." She whispered the last part. "I just don't want anyone to know…"

"So it's a secret?"

"If you can keep it." Jane grinned at Maura and her rhyme.

"I brought some extra fruit. Want to split? Acai is great for starting the day."

"You're a morning person aren't you?" Jane gave her a death stare but took a piece of acai berry.

"Why yes, I am. Are you not?" Maura shut her locker and spun the lock, pleased she had a friend and a secret they were sharing. Two good days in a row, granted it just started, well it felt to good to be true.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets, Secrets

**Chapter 7: Secrets, Secrets**

"She's still asleep, so keep it down you three. She worked two all nighters in a row since Doctor Popov is out sick, my guess an extreme hangover from Smirnoff. And did you get her kale pizza?"

"Ha, I bet more cases are being solved since he's out. Popov is one…" Frost looked up, all eyes on him waiting for a good retort. "Interesting… fellow..."

"Good one."

"Anyway, I thought you were joking about the kale." He set the beer and pizza down on the counter, throwing open the lid to the supreme meat lovers. "They do really make that?"

Jane snorted with laughter and nodded. Kale pizza was only one of the few weird dishes Maura was trying to get Jane into. She had tricked her into trying kale chips instead of potato chips (for a superfood it was super gross) and insisted the "spinach" Jane had ate just had a new taste. Jane's new motto whenever Maura tried to switch it up: Vitamins from pills, heck yes, super foods from weird planets? No thank you.

Jane moved around the kitchen, grabbing the bottle opener, the paper plates Maura hated so much that she had to hide in a lower cabinet or else they'd be tossed (she claimed they held no eloquence and was the lazy way to eat), along with the paper napkins. She placed them next to the pizza and beer, then opened herself a bottle of water, happy to be surround by her family again.

Frankie had grabbed the remote control and put a football game on mute in the background, where as Korsak was opening one of the two salads he had by him.

"I got her a kale salad and myself a chicken salad. Only kale on the menu. You're lucky I love you Jane." His eyes wide, hungrily watching with jealously as Frost and Frankie devoured a slice each, not even bothering with the plates.

"Alright, alright you beastly animals, at least use a napkin."

Jane threw one at her brother and partner before turning to Korsak. "Thank you for watching us eat things we shouldn't be eating and bringing Maura a kale salad."

He nodded and smiled while piercing a tomato. "Anytime."

Frost began to chew on his second slice, "So why'd you call us all over for dinner? Not that I'm not glad to see you. It's just, you're not cleared to be due back in two days."

Jane rolled her eyes, annoyed at his statement. She was supposed to have been back at the precinct two days ago, but the fact that her constant headaches and nausea (which was confusing, she felt like part of it was due to the baby not her head) meant her doctor from the hospital said she had 48 more hours to kill before she was even allowed to sit at her desk. Maura had taken a sick day on day one, leaving Angela and her to care over Jane, forcing naps and food, despite her persistent "I'm okay" attitude. It was just like they had done after Hoyt. _Hoyt_. It still made her rub her scars whenever the name crossed her mind. She tried to shake the caring of her girlfriend and mother as a negative, but into a positive. Who else would take the time to make sure she was okay? She took a deep breath, resisted the urge to rub her scars and remembered the good that was lying ahead.

Korsak glared at Frost. "How long have you known her for again? Or where you the one who hit their head? I'm surprised she waited this long to ask us over. And didn't your mother tell you not to chew with your mouth open? We are in the presence of a lady."

"You are right father." He swallowed dramatically and cleared his throat. He got down on one knee in front of Frankie. "I am, oh so sorry Frankie. For being rude in front of you. How dare you see what a hungry, sleep deprived detective do when he is surrounded by a molten lava of cheese and meat." Frost took a huge bite of his slice and sighed with ectasy in front of Korsak.

Korsak groaned and slowly chewed his salad.

"I feel like I'm eating like a damn rabbit." He mumbled.

"So what do you want to know?" Frost swallowed, then grinned and winked at Jane who was grinning back at the small show.

Frankie, after taking a moment to finish his bite, punched Frost in the arm already on slice three. "I am not a lady. I am a Madame!" He declared equally as dramatic as Frost.

"So you're an old prositute?" Jane mused to Frankie, picking off a slice of pizza for herself. She took a bit, more feminine and dainty than the others did, savoring the taste.

Maura had promised if she'd be good, take her medicine, let her ice her head, take a shower and let Maura redress the wounds, and not whine too much, that this, this food in a few days time, would be her reward. Before they had fallen asleep this afternoon Maura had told her she had earned it. So Jane was going to make every single bite count, even if it meant making them wait on an answer of why they were here.

"_Jane?"_

"_Yes Maura?" She answered, not bothering to open her eyes. She felt Maura's lips move against her neck where she was nuzzled. She memorized the outline of her naked body against hers, inhaling the smell of her lavender soap._

"_Thank you for not dying."_

"_Mmm thank you for keeping me safe."_

"_Always. And Jane?" Maura asked her fingers locking into her dear sweet detectives, like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together._

"_Mm?" She sighed, feeling content and happy more now so than ever. Dare she say, this was perfection?_

"_You definitely earned the pizza." Maura giggled and kissed her cheek, their interlocked hand now spread out to match each others fingers, palm to palm._

"_Oh yeah? Was it because of the shower we shared or the fact I let you talk me into a "spinach" lunch and took all my medicine? I only complained when I saw the first horse pill." Jane reached over and planted a bunch of kisses on top of Maura's head causing Maura to laugh even harder pulling her body as close to Jane as possible._

Finally, after four precious bites, she answered. "Fill me in on everything. What did I miss?"

Jane had waited as long as she could to turn off detective mode, to enjoy every second with Maura, to take her time to heal, but the fact that someone had committed murder, which almost resulted in her own murder thanks to the killers backup set light 'accident', remained in the back of her head at all times. Now it was time to do what she did best. Solve the mystery.

"First off, Frost, you are getting sauce on your tie. Body a temple, my ass. My body seems to be the only temple these days-" Korsak held a finger up before Frost could retort, "Second we need to come clean about something."

Jane raised an eyebrow, not liking the sound of this. She looked over at Frankie, he was the only one who knew her secrets, which were in summary: Maura and the baby. Unless there was something she didn't know they were keeping from her she only could assume it had to do with herself. Frankie just shrugged at Jane looking as confused as she was.

"Yes?" Jane said. _Proceed cautiously_.

Frost nodded at Korsak who nodded back. "We know Jane."

"Know what?" She chewed on her bottom lip trying to figure out which way there were headed.

_Which one? Which one? Which would be worse? Although neither were bad, this was her family, they'd accept her right? They had to know about Maura. But the baby... Would they cover for her or put her on desk duty?_

"That you're pregnant."

Jane smacked her lips. This was it. Time for one of two secrets to surface with whom she cared about most. "Ummm…" She turned to Frankie, wide-eyed and ready to smack him on the shoulder just like Frost had done earlier.

"I didn't say a word Jane!" Frankie threw his arms up in defense. "I swear!"

"Okay we lied. We didn't know, we suspected, but you both just confirmed it." Frost said it quickly before Jane attacked Frankie.

"What?!"

"The throwing up, no breakfast, then tons of lunch, or tons of breakfast and no lunch, the emotional responses, your mother knitting so many baby things during her lunch breaks…"

"Plus there is a stroller in the entry way…" Frankie mumbled causing a death glare to be sent his way.

"We are detectives for a reason Detective Rizzoli." Frost said. "And to top it off, you keep turning down beer."

Jane couldn't argue that one.

"So are you guys going to tell Cavanaugh?" Her voice was raspy, every inch of her tingling, waiting for the verdict.

They exchanged a glance. "No. It isn't our call to make. But we will team up to keep you out of the line of danger. My guess is, you aren't quite ready for desk duty." Korsask answered.

"Or mom jeans. Or sleepless nights, or soccer meets, hockey games, ballet recitals, food fights, dirty diapers… but I already love Little Rizzoli. So in the end, it's worth it. All of this. I won't put the bug in harms way once I'm further along."

"Little Rizzoli?" Korsak echoed.

"Yeah that's what we've been calling the hitchhiker of nine months." This caused a chuckle from them all. "Look, guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm still dealing with it."

"Hey, it's okay. We figured you would eventually if we were right, but after the accident on the set... We needed to know so we can have your back." Korsak said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Frost asked smiling.

"Well…"

"_Maur I want proof the baby is okay. Please, please get a nurse in here for a sonogram." Jane begged after Frankie and Ma had left again. They had gone off and went to get them all food._

"_Okay, please breathe. I saw it before and the baby is fine. However, I understand your need to see for yourself so okay. But please honey, relax, it's okay." She squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek._

_Maura then went to find a nurse. Jane laid there, hands on her womb. She had been unsure about this whole baby thing, how things would work out, if she was really ready. But well, almost dying, it made her realize how much she loved this little life being created right before her._

"_Sorry baby, I'll be more careful. Thank mommy Maura for her keen eye that I usually have. Who are we kidding, mommy Maura had our back today. Between the two of us, we will keep you safe." She whispered to the little thing, praying Maura wasn't just being kind and that everything was fine._

_In came a nurse and sonogram equipment along with Maura who shut the door behind her._

"_So Dr. Isles here says you need to see for yourself that the little one is doing okay?" The nurse asked._

"_Yes please."_

_The nurse tucked the blanket around her hips and lifted her gown. She squirted gel onto her stomach, mumbling it would be cold, which it was._

"_Now here we go mommy. Listen." She put the wand over her womb._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"_Maura look!" They watched on the screen as a tiny little thing came into view._

"_The umbilical chord! Oh, oh look that!" Maura had only heard the heartbeat not seen a picture._

_They glanced at each other grinning ear to ear._

"_Your baby girl is healthy as can be. So detective please stop worrying and get some rest."_

"_It's a girl?" Jane choked out. _

"_Oh no… Oh you guys didn't want to know? I'm so so sorry!" The nurse back peddled. "I had just assumed…"_

"_No, it's okay. It's wonderful." Jane had tears in her eyes._

"_A baby girl…" Maura cooed. They were having a baby girl._

"It's a girl," Jane answered, trying to contain her huge grin. Frankie had already known, but still grinned hearing it again.

"Frankie we are going to have to teach her all about those action figures Jane calls dolls." He finger quoted, laughing.

Korsak jumped in, grinning widely, "And I'm going to buy her her first baseball glove and find her the perfect rescue dog."

"I don't know how Bass will do with dogs but I'm okay with that. How is Joe Friday?" Jane was laughing, choking back happy tears. She didn't realize how badly she needed her family to know this particular secret of hers.

"Joe Friday is excellent as always. Jane, congratulations."

"Congrats Jane!" Frost gave her a big hug.

"Was it Casey…" He said as they broke the embrace, trying to ask slyly, eyebrows raised.

"No it was Will Middlebrooks, the infielder for the Boston RedSox." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that wouldn't be so bad." Korsak laughed.

"Yes Casey is the dad, but he's not coming back."

Everyone was silent. It was the first time she admitted it all to them. To anyone other than Maura in fact. She cleared her throat, turning to get more water. The words resonated in the kitchen, hitting each one of her loved ones in different ways that she would not understand until later.

"Now that we have that out of the way, can we please get back to the case?" She asked after retrieving more to drink and taking another bite of pizza. She attempted to shrug off the feeling of dread and pity from the group.

The boys acknowledged that this was the end of the conversation; she had shared what she wanted to. Frost grabbed his surface tablet from his briefcase that he had placed on the floor.

"Okay, so unfortunately through you and the filming set list for that day, it was indeed murder. Sam Cooper, 31, white, famous a-lister, died instantly when the set light hit his head. Dr. Isles was correct when stating the marks on the bolts do not match any of the tools on set." Frost brought up photos of the bolts, the victim, and both crashed set lights for Jane to see as he spoke. She involuntarily shivered when she saw the second one.

"I went through the set myself, Jane, no other tools. Talked to the lighting director Gillian Quinn, and she seemed to be telling the truth when I asked where all the tools where. Whoever loosened the bolts used something else and trashed it. We canvased the area, dumpsters, everything. Nothing. Either he or she took it home with them or tossed it into the harbor." Frankie added, who throughout the evening had not only been checking the TV but also his watch.

Jane eyed him carefully, wondering what his deal was.

"Alright. Were there any other sets already getting set up that we haven't searched where there could be more tools?" Jane offered. She wished Maura were here, she seemed to know a lot about film.

Korsak shook his head. "Nope, they were filming all the scenes at the diner first, it's the most expensive spot and they wanted to get out of there as soon as possible before next set dressing."

Jane hummed drumming her fingers on the counter.

Korsak opened another beer and Frankie checked his watch again.

Eying him suspiciously Jane asked, "Somewhere you need to be bro?"

"Huh?" He looked up, blushing. "Oh. Actually… I hate a date."

"With Hot Cop?" Frost interjected.

"Yes. Jennifer and I are going to meet for drinks at The Dirty Robber." Frankie grinned.

"Yeesh. With this again. Go. They can fill me in. You guys really going to do this?" She asked the two of them.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"What about you Korsak? You going to get in on this too?"

"Actually, if you must know, I've been seeing someone."

Everyone turned to him.

"Who? You still have game old man?!" Frost said.

"Really?" Jane added.

"Korsak you've been holding out on us!" Frankie grinned.

Korsak began to blush. "See this is why I don't tell you guys. You get all nosey."

Jane laughed. "That's because we care. Now spill."

"Her name is Sarah, I met her at pet store. She helps find pets wonderful loving homes. Met her when I went to see if a dog I found was chipped, which he was. She loves animals, and asked me out for a drink. It's been a month and a half now." Korsak beamed, happy to find someone who understood him, and was a fellow animal lover.

Frost couldn't help himself. "Oh la la! Will she be wife number, what, 7?"

Korsak cleared his throat and growled at Frost. "Listen you, atleast I'm in a healthy relationship and not trying to get a girl to sleep with me first."

"Speaking of which, Janie…" Frankie got up and kissed the top of his sisters' head.

"Oh god. Go, you animal. Be safe. And nice. I like her, she has potential, you guys don't take advantage of her okay?"Jane waved her hand and he was out the door hollering to be good as the door slamed into the frame.

_So much for not interrupting her sleep... _

"Damn. He got to her first…" Frost mumbled as the front door shut.

"Well good for you Korsak. You deserve someone who makes you happy." Jane squeezed his shoulder. "Now fill me in a little more? Pleaseee? Before Maura wakes up…"

Korsak and Frost laughed. "Doc is going to make you go rest if she found out what we are up to isn't she?"

"Yes…" Jane sighed and ran her hand through her hair, careful not to pull to hard at the roots near her forehead, if she was honest with herself it still throbbed if she didn't wash down aspirin like clockwork. If she knew Maura, she had roughly ten minutes, less since Frankie was an oger slamming the door, before she would wander down here for her evening tea and dinner, despite her sleep cycle being out of sync.

"In that case, let's make it fast. We are still working on the motive, but there's an article from Perez Hilton stating Cooper was horrible to work with. Especially on this particular film. Despite the fact they were just barely starting, he was already demanding more money and the budget was already tight to begin with." Korsak got up to throw away his leftovers.

"Aha! Money. I like it already." Jane said.

"We've been doing interviews and honestly Jane, the only compliment we've gotten on the man is he was good at acting. He used to be a nice guy who got to know everyone's name and then he wins that Emmy, and boom total d-bag." Frost added.

Jame hummed in thought. "Any fingerprints found?"

"Everything was wiped clean. As if they didn't want any to be found. Quinn, the lightening tech, did say they tend to use gloves if the lights got hot if they used, "gels", whatever that is, but I don't see why you'd use Clorox wipes to clean it down after." Korsak said.

"That isn't suspicious at all. Okay." She huffed a sigh. There had to be something. There was always something. "Where are you guys going to go with the case next?"

Frost and Korsak glanced at each other. "That's the problem, we're kind of… stuck. I updated your surface with the case file and brought it over if you want to start catching up fully. It includes transcripts of everyone interviewed, the video of Sam's death…"

"Hey Jane!" Maura called, coming down the stairs, hearing the front door slammed had startled her from her slumber. She had pulled on yoga pants and a knit top, pairing it with moccasins, concerned Jane had finally gone AWOL to track down the gang despite her plea's. She quickly padded down the stairs towards the main room.

"Quick give it to me!" Jane grabbed the tablet out of his hands and slide on her socks to the couch and shoved it in between the pillows.

Frost looked startled. "What the-"

"Oh hello Sergant Korsak, Detective Frost." Maura smiled at them as she entered the room. Of course, _if you can't go to the office, bring the office to you... _Maura held in a laugh. Oh her detective. She resisted going over to Jane and planting a huge kiss on her lips, knowing she had created a loophole to get updated. The two of them had discussed that they were fine with Frankie and Angela knowing about the two of them, but everyone else they would rather ease into it with after time once they figured out their new working relationship. The kiss would have to wait.

"Dr. Isle's." They both answered back, taken aback at how Jane was reacting to Maura's presence.

"Having pizza I see?" She turned to Jane.

"Yup. Pizza. You said I earned it." She suppressed a chuckle.

Maura, also suppressing a laugh, "Indeed I did. How are you all doing tonight?"

Maura was surprised it took her this long to wrangle the guys over. Her head must have been hurting more than she had let on if she had waited this long. Which reminded her Jane was due for another antibiotic. She examined the pizza boxes and saw the paper plates.

"Jane. Paper plates?" She said, tsking her before Frost or Korsak could answer her previous question.

"Maura, easier clean up, and no I'm not telling you were I stash them." Jane said plastering on a big "please don't catch me doing work" grin.

She narrowed her eyes at her before rolling them. "Think of the environment!" She began stacking the dirty ones before rinsing them off to recycle them.

"We were just visiting Jane Dr. Isles." Frost answered her prior question, taking a paper napkin and wiped away some of the pizza grease he had left on the counter.

"Okay, those tree's, they're already dead." Jane attempted to protest, her hand clearly caught in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Frost please, you can call me Maura. We're off the clock." She smiled, reminding him gently. "And don't worry about the mess. Jane will clean up after she's done being caught up on the case that she shouldn't be working on for two more days, won't you Jane?"

Jane looked at the ceiling, smile gone, and threw her arms up in frustration.

Frost stopped scrubbing the counter and snickered, knew Jane was caught red handed.

"I brought you a kale salad for dinner." Korsak offered Maura in an attempt to defuse the odd tension between the doctor and the detective.

"Why thank you Korsak, that was very thoughtful." She took it happily and sat down, grabbing a fork. "Jane you're due for another antibiotic pill. Just thought I'd remind you. Just like I'd like to remind you you aren't cleared yet. But please continue, don't stop on my account."

Jane sighed in defeat and pulled her tablet from the sofa cushions and went to the sink where Maura had left her pills. She washed one down and joined them around the counter, situating herself between Frost and Korsak incase she felt the urge to touch Maura's hair or leg or, well anything. Jane needed to learn to separate work life from home life and that meant the boundaries between girlfriend and work friend. So she used her partner and the lieutenant sergeant as the first step at stopping her hands from roaming. Now she only had to watch herself from calling her something more intimate that a best friend wouldn't say.

"We were discussing how they're stuck Maura. You were right, which I'm sure you already know since you've been to the station. The stress lines on the bolts that were loosened do not match any of the tools found. How did you realize that anyway?" She smiled at Maura, admiring her for accepting that she had to do her own sleuthing before she was properly cleared. And for knowing that shaming her in front of the boys was the worst she'd get for it.

"I'm highly observant Detective. Like Sherlock Holmes." She retorted, taking another bite of kale, smiling back at Jane, happy to know she was feeling better and ready to get back into the game.

"Well Sherlock, what can you tell us about Sam Cooper and this new film?"

"Sam Cooper is the Brad Pitt of his generation. He skyrocketed to fame this past year, in the process dumping his sweet girlfriend Zoe Flynn. They were dating for three years before the breakup. She didn't take it very well, not in the psychotic, I'm going to kill you sense, but in the surprised, I'm going to get back at you by dating your best friend sense."

"So Zoe started dating Sam's best friend? How did he take that?" Korsak asked.

"Surprisingly, he didn't seem to care. That is according to the tabloids. But who knows what really went on? It's something I'd ask about, however I just don't see her as the one to do it. But I may be biased due to my favoritism of her work. From what I understand, this is the first time this director Eric Rodriquez is doing a romance; his specialty is horror so there is a lot riding on this reputation wise. And since they just began filming I suspect they will be looking for a new lead replacement and will save a lot of money if they go with someone less well known, aka a non a-lister. I would recommend inquiring as to what Sam's cost for insurance, food, trailer, and anything else that would affect the budget. Money could be the motive and the director and producer could be the key here. While we were on set, before, well before the accident, I saw the producer, John Campo in the crowd of the kitchen, which is rare. Producers usually stay where the studio is based and only come out when trouble is afoot. He's the one dealing out the money so I hope you guys interviewed him."

The three of them started at Maura like she was someone they never met before.

"It's your move Watson." Maura teased, aware she had surprised them.

"I'm not sure I completely understood what you were saying there Hollywood."

"I think I do. I'm going to head out, get some sleep and first thing in the morning see if I can get ahold of that films budget, in particular relation to Sam Cooper. Thanks Maura!" Frost was out the door, an idea had been planted in his head and it had taken control of him.

They all mumbled a goodbye, Jane still trying to separate the Hollywood speech from the point.

"Maura, are you theorizing that it is possible, someone may have killed Sam to reduce the cost of budget to save the film? So it could be completed without going over?"

"Yes. Well technically all movies start in the negative. What with the budget, the production costs, the promo's, the advertising... But yes. It is possible that in order to save the film and continue it being made, an individual may have murdered Sam. But that is merely a theory detectives."

Korsak blinked. "I'm with Jane on this one, where did you learn all about this Hollywood stuff?"

"Oh I dated a film major in college. It's a fascinating world really." Maura answered, eating more of her salad.

"I didn't know that." She shot an intrigued glance her way, wanting to kiss her but saving that for after Korsak left. She had given new light to the case in just a few minutes. "Korsak, we should have Maura consult on this one, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she seems to speak the lingo. Would you be up for that?" He asked.

"Spend time on a movie set and help figure out a murder, and who almost killed Jane? Count me in."

* * *

AN: Hi all! Thanks for the kind words! So no flashback this chapter. :( But it'll start with one next chapter. My flashbacks were more, recent if that counts. And yay an extra long one! I enjoyed this one, it definitely flowed for me. The dialogue, the banter, getting out the baby secret to the important people. I hope you all did too. If you have a moment, sound off in the comments! Going to write as MUCH as possible, as this is only maybe 1/3 towards the whole story I have planned, and I start the last semester of my finance minor on Monday meaning time will be drained from me. My muse is flowing and I intend on writing until I can't see the computer screen tonight! Please do tell me what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Shoes

AN: Okay this is a sneaky preview. I apologize for going AWOL. It wasn't the story, it was me and school and getting really sick. Damn my double major. Chapter 9 will be super long! PROMISE!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shoes**

"Jane? Jane? Where are you?" Maura pulled her bathrobe tighter to her form as she padded through the house.

"Jane?" She called again, hugging herself, arms wrapping tighter. _Had it gotten colder since she had climbed out of bed? _

Maura walked the halls not finding the detective anywhere upstairs. She swallowed the sense of panic that was threatening to bubble over. She wandered downstairs and saw that the guest bedroom light was on underneath the door frame.

"Jane?" She called out again pulling at the handle to open it. Still no response from her calls.

Maura swung the door open only to see Jane bleeding from her forehead, lying flat on her back in her pajama's.

"Oh god Jane!" She rushed over trying to figure out where to act first, ripping off her robe and pressing it against the wound.

"Maur- little Rizzoli. Why did you let me go?" The blood was dripping all over Maura's hands now, it had drenched through the cotton. She couldn't stop the bleeding on Jane's head no matter how much pressure she applied, which didn't make sense. Yes the head had tons of capillaries, and bled very easily, but the flow should have lessened, not quickened.

"What? What do you mean?" Maura stammered, confused and terrified as her hands turned bright red, unsure what her next move should be. She wanted to go run and call the paramedics but if she moved her hands…

"You let me go back." Jane said. The lights in her eyes slowly vanquished as the blood pooled all around her and over Maura's hands.

"JANE!" She shouted, tears dripping down her face.

* * *

Maura awoke from the nightmare, bolting upright, drenched in sweat. She carefully untangled herself from Jane's sleeping form, as not to wake her. Quietly, she walked into the bathroom to splash water on her face, fighting the tug of sleep still threatening to bring her back to relive the nightmare once more. It had started the first night Jane was in the hospital, and had not failed to come again each night since. It was like clockwork, and each one felt more and more vivid.

As much as it made her stomach churn, in five hours time, Jane was due to start back at work. She pushed down the need to throw up, and held a cold towel to her neck. Why was she feeling so shameful when she was the one who kept Jane from getting killed in the first place? Jane felt like glass now, any wrong move and it'd shatter into a million pieces and Maura would never be able to place them back together.

She made her way back to the bedroom, glancing to see Jane roll in her sleep her arm reaching out onto Maura's side, an unconscious sign that she was looking to know she was still there in her sleep. Maura kissed Jane's hand, who sighed content in her sleep. She grabbed the tablet and retreated into her office, retail therapy would help, she convinced herself.

Jane reached out once again in her sleep, reaching for Maura's warm form to snuggle up against. Her hand patted the area around the bed an it rose her from her deep slumber. _Where was she?_

Jane sat up, yawning, noting the time on the ceiling as 5:50 AM. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stretched and climbed out of their bed. _Their_. She couldn't get over how things have progressed and how much she loved it.

"Maura?" She yawned groggily, wondering if she was up and just using the restroom. No answer, just silence.

"Maur?" Jane forced herself awake and got up wondering where she could be. Maura did tend to be an early riser but this was ridiculous.

"Maura?"

"Office." Maura answered tersely. She as acutely aware she had just ordered six pairs of shoes and a new crib. Jane didn't need to see her like this yet here they were. As soon as she rounded the corner and looked at her she'd be busted.

**AN: Sorry for the shortness again haven't abandoned the story just got sick and well wanted to give you lovely people something.**


End file.
